NEW REALITY
by deltasanssavespaps
Summary: "open Your third eye." Man thats a phrase i Never thought i would ever hear again. I thought it burned away like my old house. but it turns out, that cursed place still exists, and they sold a book to one of my new friends. what am i gonna do? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: Flames and Akio's chase

I never thought I would have gotten my first friends by being chased by bullies.

But, as people say, Life is a series of random events.

I sometimes wonder. What If Akio and his gang never chased me that day? Or if I had picked a different classroom to hide in?

Would everything be different?

Would I still have No friends?

Would I still be terrified of that orange flickering light?

…

I'm giving too much, away Aren't I?

Sorry, I'm not good at this.

Storytelling, I mean.

Maybe if I start from the beginning, You guys can understand my whole story.

The story of how I joined a club, and met some new friends….

And almost died in the process.

Anyways, like all stories mine's going to start off with something dignified.

 _A DREAM SEQUENCE!_

* * *

The flames, the gas, their choking the breath out of me. They cling to me, wrapping around me like misty fiery tentacles. On the other side of the room, lies another person. Im trying to escape but I can't. the pain from the flames hurt. I can hear the person calling my name, but I can't reach them.

The flames close in around me, like a never-ending Pyro.

Pyro….

Pyro….

"MR. PYRO!"

"eh?!" suddenly I snap out of my dream and find myself staring up at my teacher, MR. Akadenchi. He was glaring at me fiercely. "if you are done sleeping…. Can you please tell us what's the answer to question 7?" I gulped. I hated when the teachers do this to me. They obviously know I don't the answer. So why ask me anyway? I nervously blurted out a random year. "Uh…. Nineteen eighty-three?" I stammered quietly.

The teacher's expression slowly turns to shock. "t-that's correct. Good job Mr. Pyro." He said, muttering. He stalked off to bother somebody else. I did a little fist pump and did a silent scream of victory. I heard a small giggle. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw a girl with a blue ribbon in her hair trying hard not to laugh. I smiled slightly to myself. I may be a nerd, But I can get people to laugh sometimes. The bell rang, and I stretched and grabbed my stuff, and headed to the court yard to eat lunch. Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to Introduce myself. My name is Pyro Tadashi. Yeah, weird name. I know. Anyway, let me give you the rundown of my life here at Akademi High school.

I'm kind of a nerd here. I like different kinds of video games, and I read Percy Jackson books. But that doesn't mean I'm not good at athletic stuff either. …well Ok, I guess Dodgeball doesn't count. Anyway, if you haven't Guessed it yet, I'm kind of the school's punching bag. All the boys Immediately zeroed in on me as the fresh meat. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm a nerd. Maybe it's because of my unique neon blue eyes. Whatever the case, the usual group of jerks were waiting for me outside. At the head of the group stood the number one jackass of Akademi, Akio Hayashi.

His crewcut glowed blond in the sunlight, almost like his hair was on fire. …No Pyro. You used the "F" word. Bad Pyro. Anyways, I sighed, and meekly approached Akio, who had shit eating grin on his face. I stopped in front of his group, and said to him exasperated, "Akio, can we not do this song and dance thing today? I'm not in the mood." Akio snorted and said to his group of Lackey's, "Did ya hear that guys? Sparky here said he Isn't in the mood!"

the group chortled and burst out laughing. Unfortunately for them, while they were laughing, I had snuck away, and Was heading to the exit to the courtyard. I almost made it too. When suddenly A hand shot out from behind a tree and snagged my collar. I slammed into the ground, and felt myself being dragged back to the group. I sighed. " _So much for a smooth escape…."_ I thought quietly. Akio smirked down at me. "I remember you tried that move last time. You won't escape me that easily." I tried the only card I had left. I quickly pointed behind akio and his gang. "QUICK WHATS THAT BEHIND YOU?!" to my everlasting surprise, he fell for it.

I drove my my elbow hard enough into the guy who was holding me's stomach, and he let me go. I took off running, and I could hear their pounding footsteps behind me. I sighed. I didn't really want to spend my first day at school being chased by Akio and his group of bullies, but sadly, life hates me. I pounded through the hallways of the schools, and came to a crossroads. Two hallways. the One Hallway to the left led to the outside. It might be skipping school, But at least I could get back home without any bruises. But the other hallway to the right, leads to a staircase to the fourth floor, where all the clubs are. Maybe I can hide out in one of those?

What should I do?

 **[GO OUTSIDE?]**

 **[GO TO CLUB ROOMS?]**

 **[GO BACK AND KICK THEIR JERKISH BUTTS?]**

 **You readers decide.**

 **Well I have done it. I finally made a doki doki lit club book. This will be chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2: a trifling decision

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't posted the new Mysterious things chapter. And if your reading my blue blur crossover, then you're wondering when that will come out too right? Well I kind of have writers block for that story right now. So, after I post the next two chapters of this story, I'm gonna give you three super long chapters of mysterious things, AND the next chapter in the saga of the blue blur, if I can think of something new. Anyway, let's jump right in the story!

 **[GO OUTSIDE?]**

 **[GO TO CLUB ROOMS?]**

 **[GO OUTSIDE!]**

The club rooms may be a good hiding spot, but I'm not here to hide. I'm here to escape. I might get in trouble with the teachers, but I'm not getting punched today. I ran down the hallway to the left. I burst through the doors to the school, smelling freedom. The gate to the school was a few yards away! I was gonna make it! That it is, I was gonna make it… until a Familiar teacher stepped into my path. "Trying to skip school Mr. Pyro?" Mr. Akadenchi asked with a smug grin on his face. I quickly try to respond. "Y-yes! I mean No! I mean…." Mr. A didn't let respond. He dragged me by the collar to the principal's office. And Akio? He just watched me get dragged away with a shit eating grin on his face. " _I hate him so much"_ I screamed internally.

I sat in the principal's office glumly, waiting for him to finish lecturing me. He told me he was disappointed in me, and that skipping was wrong. I thought he was about done when he said, "Now, I wish to talk to You about your grades." I flinched. I thought I had good grades in my classes. Well I did, all except one. "Mr. Akadenchi has constantly complained to Me about you're lack of effort in his Reading class." I look up in shock at Mr. A. He was smiling like the cat who ate the canary. The principal continued. "He has suggested that you stay after school every day with him to get You're grade up." My mouth dropped open. This wasn't fair. I lose all my Free time to work on my other homework assignments to work with this loon?

I could feel the Little smug smile aimed at my head. I was dreading spending every afternoon with this idiot, when the principal said, "However.." I jerk my head over to the principal. "There might be another way to bring You're grade up." Mr. A looked confused. "I only said there was One way for him to bring his grade up in my class Mr. Goya." He said. The principal replied, "I know that's what you said, But I started searching for a way on my own. Haraku if you do this, not only will you be bringing your grade up, you'll also be helping someone else out too."

Mr. A's face suddenly dawns with realization, and he grabs the principals arm. "Mr. Goya, please don't send him to that ridiculous club. They don't even practice real Literature. One its members even has a comic book collection in its closet!" The principal looks sternly at Mr. A. "Mr. Akadenchi, when you told me about this plan of yours, I didn't like it at all. I went and found a better option."

The teacher looked exasperated. "But the president of this so-called Literature club isn't even that experienced! Ms. Amari has no Business running a-" The principal slammed his hands on his desk and glared at him. "I WILL NOT, and I will repeat this, NOT HAVE YOU DISRESPECT MY STUDENTS LIKE THAT!"

Mr. A was a little taken back, but he just crossed his arms and scowled. The principal continued. "Mr. pyro, we have a little literature club at this school. One of them has heard about your situation, and offered you a position in her club. If you accept, and attend meetings at this club for a total of one semester, and if the president reports how hard you have been working, your grade will be boosted to a C. You would also be helping the president, Monika Amara out. Her club needs six members to become a official club, and they only Have 5 so far. If you join, their little club when continue on. Or, you could except Mr. A's proposition and spend every afternoon with him instead. Its you're decision."

I stared at them. They had just given me two choices. None of them good. On one hand, if I joined the literature club, I could avoid Mr. A, **AND** Akio for a whole week. On the other hand, I'm only interested in one type of literature. Percy Jackson. Plus, what if one of the club members follows me home and see's where I Live? I can't allow that. On the other hand, I really don't want to spend every day with Mr. mouth breather.

What should I do?

 **[ACCEPT MR. A'S PLAN?(don't pick this one dummies)]**

 **[ACCEPT THE PRINCIPALS PLAN? (this one! Pick this one!]**


	3. Chapter 3: Anon vs Akio

Wow, so much support on this new story already! And guess what? After this chapter is posted, I'm gonna jump right on Mysterious things.

So, get ready to sink your teeth into the next chapter like Dart sinks his into mittens!

…. sorry that was uncalled for.

Anyway, just a quick response to some of the reviews.

Simply Guardian: um…. Thanks?

eman resu sdrawckab: perfect! Thanks for picking the right option! And don't worry, soon Haraku pyro will have a little backstory

Anyways, onto the story! ADVENTURE!

 **[MR. A'S PLAN?]**

 **[PRINCIPLES PLAN?]**

 **[PRINCIPLES PLAN!]**

"As much as I would enjoy spending every afternoon with dragon brea- I mean Mr. A, I think I'm gonna have go with Your option Mr. Goya." I said evenly. If adults could throw temper tantrums, Mr. Akadenchi took first prize. His face turned red as a tomato, and he stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind him. "After Last period today, report to room number 491." The principle said, ignoring Mr. A's freak Out. I nodded, and stood up to leave.

"Hold on a minute Hakaru." The principle said. I looked at him confused. "Yes Mr. Goya?" I asked. "I just wanted to know if you're feeling ok, since today is…. Well, you know." He asked nervously. At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but then it dawned on me. My face hardened. "I thought we agreed never to talk about this." The principle nodded, but continued none the less. 'I just don't feel comfortable knowing you live in a- ". "Goodbye, Mr. Goya" I interrupted, walking fast out of his office.

As soon as I shut the door, I let out an angry sigh. He didn't understand the meaning of the word _NO._ Your probably curious about what that was about, but I don't know you people well enough to tell you that yet. Right now, I have classes to go to.

(DO YOU WANNA BUILD A LINEBREAK?)

Welp, It's the afternoon.

The time of day where my world will collapse into boredom. Maybe I should just go to Mr. A's room. …Nah. Sighing, I gathered my stuff, and headed up to the four floor, where my eternity of punishment will begin. I round the corner, and- crap. Guess who was waiting for me outside of room 491? Akio, and his gang of loons. Akio gave me a wide grin and beckoned me over. I sensed someone guarding the stairwell behind me.

I sighed dramatically, and walked over to Akio. "Well well well. I heard the twerp's joining the Loser brigade. What a surprise!" he snickered. Now normally, I would yell back at him not to call me a twerp, but right now, I'm too tired to care. "Akio, would you please move? I have to get to the club room." I tried moving past him, but Akio slid in front of me. "Hold up twerp, I'm not gonna attack ya. I just want to ask ya something." _Great,_ I thought. "The president of the club, Monika Amara, is the Hottest and most popular girl in school. I was wondering if You could hook me up?" he said, giving me a grin.

I sighed and fixed my glasses. "No, I won't for four reasons. One, I don't have the right to choose who this "Monika" dates. Two, I want to get to know my club members instead of auctioning them off to some weirdo, three, what have you ever done for me? And four, I doubt she would want to date a creep like you." I stated. If humans could snort like angry bulls, Akio did. He reached out and grabbed my collar, and slammed me into the wall. "You back talking me, twerp?" he growled, eyes flaring. Well crap. Me and my big mouth.

"n-no! I was j-just… uh... j-just…" I couldn't finish the thought. Akio pulled back a fist got ready to deliver a pack of pain right to my face, when someone behind him cleared his throat. " _ahem!"_ Akio looked over his shoulder, and revealed a boy no older than him, with black, spikey hair, and gleaming red eyes. "Uh, if you guys wouldn't mind, could you put him down? I would hate to tell the principle that our new member was roughed up badly by you five." Akio snorted, and let go of my shirt.

He marched over to the kid. "oh yeah? And who do you think you are?" he growled, shoving his stubby little finger towards his chest. The kid swatted away like it was a fly. "My name is Anon MC chan. Nice to meet you." He replied, sticking his hand out to shake. Akio chuckled. "First, I'm not shaking your hand kid. Second, the name's Akio, ruler of this school. And third, what kind of a name is anon?" he giggled, making it sound like some kind of disgrace.

The kid didn't even look fazed. "what kind of a Name is Akio? Isn't that a girl's name?" he drawled smoothly. Akio turned bright red. "why you little…" he shot his fist out, ready to punch the kid. The kid smoothly dodged the punch, catching his arm and twisting it behind Akio's back. Akio gasped in his pain. "Say uncle", He whispered in Akio's ear. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" he cried out. Anon released Akio's hand, and he took off down the hall, his gang followed close behind him.

I watched this entire scene, mouth gaping. Anon noticed. "Close your mouth kid, a fly might go in." I snapped out of my gaze, and turned to Anon with a new-found admiration "No one has ever stood up to him before. Dude you rock." I said grinning. He shrugged, trying to be modest. "Eh, that jerk had it coming. I assume you're the new member Monika has been talking about?" I shrug. "that depends. Is this the literature club?"

The kid rolls his eyes. "No it's the skip school every day club. Of course, it's the literature club." I chuckled nervously. "Sorry I'm acting like a doof. Anyway, shall we?" I said gesturing to the door. He held up a hand. "wait, if you just walk in there, Sayori will tackle you with a hug so tight you will be squeezed to death." _Sayori huh?_ I thought. Another name to associate with this club. "Why does it seem like everyone in this club is a girl except for me and you?" I said, because Monika and Sayori were Girls names. Anon chuckled nervously. "Uh, about that.." he said rubbing his neck. My eyes widen. "Wait, Wait I was kidding! Your actually serious?" I yelped. He nodded embarrassed.

Well great. That's gonna increase my popularity even more. Hanging out with a bunch of girls every day. I sighed and said, "Let's get this over with", and pushed the door to room 491 open….

And unknowingly changed my life.

Forever.


	4. Chapter 4: False smile, Pain in eyes

Onwards!

The first thing I noticed about the classroom was that it seemed relatively more cheerful looking then the classroom that I'm used to. The second thing I noticed was the excited squeal as soon as I entered the room. A girl bounded over to me, her eyes full of excitement. She began bombarding me mercilessly with sentences. "Hi! Are you the new member? Thank you for joining our club! My name's Sayori! What's Yours? Do you like cupcakes? I Love- ". Suddenly, she was interrupted by anon. "Geeze Sayori, let him breathe." He mumbled. Sayori's face turned red, and she smacked Anon's arm. "Meanie!" she said angrily.

While the two were arguing, I took a chance to study this Sayori. According to Anon, she was his best friend, and she was the club's vice president. She had a small red bow in her hair, which was a light brown- or was it pink? I couldn't tell. The two were still arguing, so I took a chance to look around the room. It had nice chocolate brown walls, and windows that seem to stretch into infinity. Also, in the corner, was another girl with purple hair, reading a book. I heard some shuffling, and a loud, high pitched voice coming from the closet.

 _Are all the members of this club girls?_ I thought. Great. That's gonna be just perfect for my popularity. "Yoo-hoo?" a voice came out of no-where. I quickly snapped back into reality, to find Sayori's face two inches away from mine. "YIPE!" I jumped back a few feet. "Sorry, ehehehe. But anyway, like I said, want me to introduce you to all the club members?", she said, gesturing towards the back of the room.

I sighed. _Guess this situation is final, Huh?_ I thought. I nodded dejectedly. "Let's get this over with." I said, mumbling. Sayori called out to the back of the room, "Guys! The new member is here!". The girl in the corner looked up and shut her book. The complaining in the back room immediately ceased, and two girls exited from the back room.

The purple girl reached us first. She pushed her long hair out of her eyes. "H-hello there…. Welcome to the club." She mumbled nervously. This girl seemed very more shy and timid than Sayori. Unlike Sayori's sky blue eyes, her eyes were more of a silent lavender.

The other two girls walked up. One of them had pink hair. She gave me a once over and snorted. "Really? Don't we have enough boys in this club?" she said snottily. I rolled my eyes. I immediately knew this girl's type. She was the one who thought every boy was beneath her presence.

I turned to the fourth girl- and immediately froze. The way she clenched her fists, the way that the smile on her face seemed forced, the way her emerald green eyes tried to convey confidence but held emptiness, seemed so… familiar. Where had I seen her before? "Um hello? Earth to four eyes?" the pink girl snapped. I quickly snapped out of my trance and glared at her. "Don't ever call me that." I said angrily. She started the retort, but the purple haired girl shot her a look of restraint.

"Natsuki…" the purple girl said quietly in a reprimanding tone. The pink haired girl humphed and crossed her arms. Then the room just got quiet and awkward. I decided to break the ice. "so if your Natsuki… who are you two?" I gestured towards the shy girl, and… the weird girl. "I'm sorry I should have been politer. I am Yuri. It is nice to meet you." The weird girl waved her hand and said, "And I'm Monika. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I was still wary about her. The way she seemed to be trying so hard to look normal was weird. Plus, I still had a feeling I had seen her somewhere else before... then it clicked when I saw the ribbon in her hair. "Hey, aren't we in the same English class?" for a minute, the girl looked confused, then her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah… you're that kid that Mr. A constantly picks on." I slumped. "Is that how people see me?" I muttered. The girl shook her head. "Nah, the other kids might think your weird, but you seem like a fine kid to me." I shoot her a little grin. "Plus, I'm smarter than the teacher when it comes to English." For a minute, an actual smile on her face replaced the forced one. "You got that right. Mr. A doesn't know the first thing about actual literature. That's why I started this club. Not just to have fun, but to teach everyone what literature is all about."

Speaking of Mr. A's class… "how did you know about my situation in that class? The principal said you found out about my grades." If girls could look sheepish, Monika took first place. "Mr. A held me after class one time, because of my club, and while he was ranting he might have accidently said, "All my students had perfect grades until your club started! Well, except for Mr. Pyro." I almost burst out laughing. Her impression of Mr. A was almost perfect, including the crazy arm swinging.

Yuri looked over to me and gave me a smile. "So what kind of books do you read, Pyro?" She asked. Uh oh. I was afraid of this. I only have read one book series in my life. "Percy Jackson…" I said dejectedly. To my eternal surprise, Sayori's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Which series? Heroes of Olympus or The Olympians?" Wow… someone else actually like's PJ in this school? "um… I guess I'm kind of partial to the Olympians series… But HO is good too." Sayori was bouncing around, while Anon shook his head knowingly. "Sayori loves that book series. They are only the real books she has read."

Sayori smacked his arm. "Eh?! Not true!" the two began arguing profusely again. Yuri and I chuckled at the scene. This club… it reminds me so much of my family. Sayori, with her go lucky attitude, reminds me of my sister Gina. Anon, with his cool-headed calm way, Is like my dad. Yuri, with her shyness and love of books reminds me of my mother.

But Monika… The way she tries to hide the pain in her eyes with confidence is awfully familiar. It doesn't remind me of anyone of my family, but she does remind me of someone. Geeze, I haven't thought about her in a while. That was like, 4 years ago? I can still remember that fateful day…

The day when my world came crashing down.

The day when I lost everything I cared about.

The day where everything in my life went up in flames.

The day that I got my new name, Pyro.

The day…

 _ **WhEn MY OLd HOUse bUrnt DoWn**_

 _Que dramatic flashback!..._

 _Next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5: The pain of the past

So, I know that last chapter was kind of short.

So, uh…

Sorry. * **sweat drops anime style** *

I also am sorry to leave you at that cliff hanger.

Well not really.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

But seriously, I love the support you guys are giving me.

I'm still really new to fanfiction, so I take the feedback from the reviews seriously.

But if there is ever anytime I make a major goof up like last time.

Just Bear with me ok?

Like I said, it's gonna be a while for me before my writing gets a little better.

Also, to make up for the last chapter, here is the super angsty backstory everyone has asked for

Also, who do you think the best girl is? Review and tell me!

But anyway, I really shouldn't keep you waiting a little longer.

ONWARDS! ADVENTURE!

Dramatic flashback!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hakaru slapped his hand down on his alarm and groaned. In his opinion, alarm clocks were never meant for reality. But unfortunately, god said SCREW THAT! And created them. He got out of bed and stretched. As much as hated the idea of them, he was thankful. He had to get up early today to get everything ready. It was his sister's birthday party, and he was determined to make it the best day ever.

He got up and got dressed, and headed downstairs. He began cooking breakfast, seeing how Mom was already at the school, and dad at the lab. Question: what would happen if you had a school librarian for a mom, and a scientist at a government lab as a dad? Answer: get pegged as the teacher's pet. But no, Hakaru wasn't big on science like his dad, and he had only really read one book series of his life, unlike his mom, who spent her evenings wrapped up in a book.

Suddenly he heard an excited squeal. A little blond blur raced from the steps a hugged his waist. " 'Karu! Are you making breakfast?" he smiled and rustled his little cinnamon rolls hair. "Yup, and since it's your birthday, I'm making your favorite." The blonde's eye's widened. "f-. French toast?" she stuttered. Hakaru smiled. "Yes Gina, French toast." He chuckled. Gina shot to table with a high-pitched squeal. Hakaru shook his head knowingly. _Man, she's one happy girl. She makes every day easier to bear. I would hate it if something were to happen to her.,_ Hakaru thought.

(LINE BREAK!)

 _2 HOURS LATER_

Hakaru had watched Gina go to school with a smile, and now he was just chilling at home for the day. He had off school, so he was just chilling, and watching Tv, waiting for the delivery men with the supplies to get here for the party. Suddenly his phone vibrated. He had gotten a text from his best friend. " _Hey, you excited for the party today?"_ the girl typed. Hakaru grinned, and sent a message right back. " _ **Yeah, I'm waiting for the delivery man to drive up."**_ He replied. A New message popped up. " _want me to come over and help with the decorations?"_ the message said. Hakaru replied, " _ **nah, I got this. I'll talk to ya at the party. I think the delivery man is here."**_ He got up from his place on the couch, and left his phone sitting there.

On the screen, it showed the name of the contact of who he had been texting.

" _ **Libitina"**_

A few hours later, Hakaru had gotten everything set up for the party. The guest began arriving. Hakaru and Gina's mom arrived, but their father was still not there. Hakaru loved the look of excitement on His little sis's face when she saw the party. She must have hugged him like twenty-times. Soon, after a few party games, Libitina, or as Hakaru called his friend, Libby, showed up. Unlike most girls, Libby wore a simple black hoodie and a grey t-shirt. The only thing that stood out was her eyes and hair. Her hair was pretty long, and it was the color of snow. And her eyes were a bewitching neon green. if you find yourself staring into them, it's like you're under a spell.

Looking into, it's very confusing why the two were friends. They were complete polar opposites. Hakaru barely read anything, Libby was reading three series at once. Hakaru was a video game nerd, and Libby didn't even know what a controller did. Maybe they were friends because she saved him from bullies in the third grade. Or maybe it was because their fathers went to work at the same laboratory. Heck and even they had differences different. Libby's father was mostly angry and aggressive, but sometimes he would have these weird calming moments of tranquility.

Hakaru's dad on the other hand was terrifyingly calm all the time. You could never tell when he was mad or not. He always spent every day and night at work. He ignores and to make it worse, some days, rarely, he goes crazy and starts yelling and freaking out for no reason. Those days he spends up in his room. He barely noticed his son and daughter were alive. He was probably missing the party tonight like last year.

Maybe if he had missed it, things wouldn't have turned out the way it did.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

(Line break)

later into the party, Hakaru and Libby found themselves sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie about a monster made of pure fire, while the little kids were in the other room, watching something a little more their pace.

"This was a really great party. You've outdone yourself this time Hakaru." Libby commented as she watched the fire creature on the screen emerge from a stovetop. "Aw shucks, your making me blush." He replied, clearly not blushing at all. Hakaru, was not watching the movie. He was otherwise occupied watching the front door. His father had promised to come to the party, but as usual, he was late again. Hakaru was furious. Gina was so excited about his arrival… But it never happened.

Suddenly, the lights went out. "Oop, That's probably because of the party lights outside. Hang on, let me go fire up the generator." Hakaru said, getting up from his spot on the couch. Using his phone flashlight, Hakaru went to the kitchen. He found the party light generator, and plugged in the lights. Then he grabbed the gas cap, and poured in the gasoline. He set the canister on the kitchen counter next to the stove, and watched as the lights slowly flickered back to life…

And as they flickered, the door to his dad's room closed. Hakaru headed towards it angrily, thinking, _Dad must've come in when the lights went out._ Hakaru slammed open his door, to find his father looking at the window from across the room. "YOU GET OUT THERE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" Hakaru roared angrily. His father just chuckled silently, and said, "Watch your tongue Boy. I'm not in the mood." Hakaru's eyes widened in shock, and he yelled at him, "YOU'RE NOT IN THE MOOD? WERE YOU NOT IN THE MOOD WHEN YOU DECIDED TO CRUSH YOUR DAUGHTERS HEART WHEN YOU DECIDED NOT TO COME TO HER PARTY?!" His father's fists started to clench. "Shut up." His father said through gritted teeth.

Hakaru shot back, "NO! I WON'T SHUT UP! YOUR JUST A SELFISH JERK THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT HIS WORK! NOW YOU GET OUT THERE AND-ack!" Hakaru suddenly couldn't finish his sentence. Why? Cause his father had leapt at him and grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall. His father slowly pulled a knife out of his pocket. "D-dad… wait. I'm sorry." Hakaru tried to say, but His father interrupted him with maniacal laughter. He raised his hand with the knife over his head- and Hakaru elbowed him hard, forcing him to let go. Hakaru slammed his fist into his father's stomach, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

While Hakaru Controlled himself, trying to get a breath, he saw something on his dad's hand that wasn't there before. A tattoo of an eye. It had two red lines going through it, like an X, and the pupil was colored in blue. _That wasn't there before. Why did dad get a tattoo? And why is he attacking me?_ Hakaru thought. He was about to study it further, when he father suddenly tackled him out of the room. The two were struggling and fighting in the Hall. They both burst into kitchen. Hakaru finally managed to burst free from his Fathers grasp, and he shoved him into the kitchen counter. The impact from His father's body caused the gasoline can that Hakaru had set on the counter earlier to fall over and spill over the stovetop. The knife that His dad had been trying to use against Hakaru had skidded over behind Hakaru.

Hakaru and his father were breathing heavily. His dad began to stand up, and Hakaru gave him a warning fist. But His dad didn't go for the knife instead, he rested his hand on the stovetop knob. At first Hakaru was very confused. Then it dawned on him when he saw the spilt Gasoline all over the stove. He quickly raised his hands. "Dad wait. Don't do this. There's something wrong with you. We can get you help! Just back away from the stove." But his father shook his head. "I'm sorry Hakaru. This is the only way out for me. The only way I can escape the cursed place. I'm doing you a favor. Libby too." HE said as he tightened his grip on the knob.

"DAD! DON'T!" pleaded Hakaru. His father smiled menacingly. "Do you know the motto of my Group, son? The dead are the slow, and the living are fast." Hakaru looked at him confused. "Why is that Relevant?" He asked. His father frowned "I don't want be Fast anymore." His father said sadly. He began turning the knob. Hakaru screamed, and he lunged towards his father.

But there was nothing he could do.

A big blast of heat shot from the stove and slammed into Hakaru. He slammed into the hall closet and was temporarily knocked out.

(…Ihatethispart Linebreak)

Hakaru's POV

I slowly came too. I found myself in a closet, and man was it hot. I can barely remember what had happened, but then it came rushing back to me. Dad. The knife. The Gas can. The stove. I pressed my hands to mouth horrified. I burst out of the closet and hurried to the kitchen, but it was covered in flames. I couldn't find dad anywhere in the heat.

I tried to head to where Gina, Her friends, and my mom were watching the movie, But the room had collapsed. I pressed a fist to my mouth, holding back a sob, and a cough from the fumes. I hurried to the living room, where Libby was last watching he movie. "Libby!? Libby?! Are you ok?" I screamed into the flames. I didn't get a response. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. I hurtled myself through the flames, and quickly hurried to where I thought Libby was sitting.

What I saw… Oh god…

The couch had been crushed by a burning a piece of degree. And stick out of the wreckage? A bloody, burnt, disfigured hand. All of the people I cared about… they were gone. Why should I continue to Live? I instantly slapped myself to wake myself up. They wouldn't want that. They would want me to survive.

I quickly found my way to the front door, and burst through. There were already fire fighters on the scene, trying to break down the door. They loaded me into an ambulance, and I spent the next few weeks at the hospital. Then, I was immediately shipped to an orphanage. One problem. No one wanted me. After a while, the orphanage kicked me out. I bet your wondering, "Isn't that against the law?" well the orphanage didn't care about that. I began living in an old warehouse. It wasn't so bad. It was warm, and there was plenty of room. I began mowing lawns for money to by clothing and coats and food. I also wanted to go back to school, but only one public school would except me.

They sent me a form and I began filling it out. The only part that I had trouble was my family. I was able to make up some story, but I knew I would have to tell the truth sometime. Then it came to my name. I began writing, But I stopped. I didn't want that name. too many memories. Then I got it. I named myself after the thing that took everything away from me. The thing that I hate the most. The thing that consumed my father.

I named myself Pyro Tadashi.

END OF FLASHBACK.

…so do ya get it now?

Monika reminds me a lot of Libby. Hey eyes, her personality, you name it. I guess the world just wanted to torture me. Plus, today is the anniversary of the fire. So the world decided to torture me.

I had a feeling, that it wasn't done yet.

I'm sorry to leave this off at another cliffhanger, but this is all I have time for today.


	6. Chapter 6: a Familiar eye

So, that last chapter had a lot of drama. And I mean A lot.

So, uh, let's get back to the happy go lucky theme ok?

Also, after reading this chapter, Your gonna be like "best story, ten out of ten. "You'll see the reason why later in the story.

Anyway, onwards!

I have to say; the whole Literature club thing was kind of… suspiciously relaxed. After everyone had been introduced, everyone went off doing their own thing. Natsuki went off back to the closet, and Yuri went back to her little corner and began reading. Monika, (She still puts me off a little) had gone to get a drink, and Sayori and Anon had left the classroom To get supplies for the upcoming school festival, which was in a week. I honestly couldn't wait for the festival. The one last year was canceled, due to some weird electrical storm over the school. That's right. It was only over the school. Everywhere else was beautiful and sunshiny. But the school? It was in a torrential downpour of lightning and thunder. Weird Huh? Wonder what that was all about…

In any case, while everyone else had something to keep them occupied, I had nothing to do. I was just sitting at my desk, bored as heck. After a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and headed towards the back of the classroom. I sat down next to Yuri. She didn't even notice me; she was just way to absorbed into her book. After a while I cleared my throat, but she still didn't notice me. Finally, I poked her hard in the shoulder. "O-oh! I'm sorry, I was… Um…" Yuri looked embarrassed. She hid behind her hair. "I got a little too involved in my book." She muttered.

"Nah, that's ok. If I bothered you, I could leave." I said, not wanting to leave at all. I didn't care if the book was Percy Jackson or not. I just wanted to have something to do. "N-no! It's not that… You j-just startled me, that's all." She said. I nodded. I tended to do that sometimes. "So, Uh, If you don't mind me asking, What book are you reading?" I asked, curious. "Oh! It's called, "the Great Gatsby." " she replied. Huh… I've heard about that story before. Everyone says it's a really good book…. "Uh, Do you mind if I read with you?" I said, hoping that Maybe it had a few action sequences in it.

"Um… I'm sorry Pyro, But I'm already reading this with Anon." She said awkwardly. My face fell. "Oh." I mumbled. "well, Ok then, see you later." I got up, and got ready for a whole day of boredom drawing at my desk, when Yuri's soft voice called me back, saying: "B-but, If you want, I have another book we could read tomorrow together." She said nervously. I looked at her and said, "Really?" in surprise. She fished around in her bag next to her, and tossed me a book. On the spine, it read, " _The portrait of Markov"_. "You can s-start reading it tonight, and we can discuss it tomorrow." She said.

I smiled. This girl was friendlier then most girls than most girls that talked to me. "Thanks Yuri. You're really kind. "Yuri blushed and hid behind her hair. I chuckled silently. _Cute,_ I thought. I sat down back at my desk, and slipped the book in my bag. I drummed my fingers on my desk. Now what? I could go in the back of the closet and see what Natsuki's doing… But if I can be frank, I don't feel like giving that girl the time of day. Anon and Sayori were back, But Anon was now reading with Yuri, and Sayori was drawing something at her desk.

That's when I noticed it. Something seemed off. It felt like something was missing… then it dawned on me. _Where's_ Monika? She told us she was going to get a drink, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't usually take that long to drink. I didn't know what I felt about her yet. She still has a creepy resemblance to Libby, and I didn't like to be reminded of that. But I couldn't avoid her forever. But I also didn't want to talk to her alone. I looked over at Sayori, who was drawing pictures at her desk.

I got up and sat next to her. "Hey, Um Sayori?" she looked up and gave me a bright smile. "Oh, Hello there Pyro! What can do for you?" she asked cheerily. I looked around nervously. "Um, I was just wondering… Where is Monika?" I asked her. Sayori gave me a confused little look. "She said she was going to the water fountain, didn't she?" she asked, but now she didn't sound sure herself.

"Sayori, level with me. Does it really take Fifteen minutes to get a drink?" I asked, my doubt growing bigger. Concern slowly took over her face. "Maybe we should go check on her…" she said, standing up. "Wait, We?" I said. She looked at me, annoyed. "No, The tooth fairy Dummy." She said, rolling her eyes. "Of course we! Now come on." She said, yanking me to the hall.

I felt odd, as we stepped into the hall, Like we shouldn't be here right now. My stomach began doing flip flops, but I ignored it. "The nearest WAterfountain is down heRe." SayorI said, walking down the hall. I looked at her confused. "Hey, Sayori, You ok? You sound kind of weird." She looked at me, and said "I feEEEEEEEl#^&#^'''' Pyro." She replied, walking down the hall faster.

…Ok, tell me I just didn't imagine that. Why did her voice drop 3 octaves and everything turn to gibberish? And why do I feel like something terrible was about to happen? As we Neared the water fountain, I felt this weird tremble, like something was breaking.

I didn't like this. Not one bit. We neared the corner, and began hearing someone cursing and groaning in pain. I turned to Sayori. "Maybe this was a BAd idea…" I said. Ah geeze, now I sound weird. But it was too late. Sayori was already peaking around the corner. So, I peeked around too.

What we saw… oh gosh what the heck!

It was Monika… but it wasn't. Her form was flickering, spAzzing and glitching out. Her form flashed with many different colors. It looked like she was trying to snap herself out of it by throwing water in her face. Then Sayori mAde AAAA a noisSSe. Monika turn* around aroUndjhe89338374)#*#&$^&#^#&

.

.

.

We are sorry, a fatal error has occured

rebooting characters..

rebooted SayoriCHR

rebooted YuriCHR

rebooted natsukiCHR

rebooted ANONCHr

rebooted SAVIORCHR

-ERROR: MONIKACHR corrupted

Retrying Reboot.

ERROR: MONIKACHR Corrupted

Force reboot ?

y/n

Yes.

Force reboot intiated

Restarting…

Restarting…

…?

What…What the heck?

What was that?

I slowly shake my head. I'm back in the classroom, sitting at my desk. Everyone else is still where they were sitting, except Monika is back in the room. She started talking about poems or something. But I'm not focused on that right now. What the heck was that?! Monika was glitching out or something, then it was like the world folded in on itself. I looked over at Sayori, but she doesn't even look concerned. She seems to be putting away Notebook. Monika is talking about how since that we have a new member, we will skip the poems for today. But we have to write a poem for tonight.

Is everyone seriously ignoring that just happened? Why am I the only one freaking out about this? The last bell rings, and everyone begins packing up their stuff. I want to talk to Monika to find what the heck that was all about, but she already had left. So, I decided to talk to the next best person. I headed over to Sayori. She was there, and she saw what happened. "Hey Sayori? What was up with Monika in the hallway?" I said. She looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about Pyro?" she said. I looked at her in disbelief. "You know, when we went to check on her?" Sayori pursed her Lips. "Pyro, are you feeling ok? we never left the room today." She said, looking concerned.

What the heck? Am I crazy? Did I Hallucinate that whole thing? "Um… you know what? Forget it, I was just joking with you. Have a good day ok?" I said, grabbing my bag and hurling myself out the door. I ran out of the school yard all the way to my bus stop. I sat down breathing heavily. Maybe I should have chosen Mr. A's class after All. Maybe I Should just go to his class after school tomorrow.

Nah. I want to find out what that weird glitching thing was about anyway. The bus pulled up, and hopped on, ready to begin the long treck home to the warehouse. I decided I wanted to read the new Percy Jackson book I had in my bag on the way home, but as I reached for it, I saw the familiar spine of the " _portrait of Markov"_. I had promised Yuri that I would begin reading it so we could read together tommorow. Plus, I also had that Poem to do. Maybe this book would give me inspiration.

I pulled out the book to start reading-and froze. Something stared up at me from the front cover. A very familiar something. _What the hell?_ I thought as I stared at the cover. This was some sick joke right? I felt my hands on the cover, making sure it was real. And indeed it was. I stared at the cover in shock. I hadn't seen this picture since the night of the fire.

Staring up at me from the cover of the book was a Eye. It had two red lines going through the center, like a X. and the pupil was blue.

Red X. blue Pupil.

This was the tattoo on my father's Hand the night of the fire.

Welp that seems like a good way to end it!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that but it's a school night. I had to do this quickly.

Anyways, review pls!


	7. Chapter 7: WHAT!

So, People have been wondering what's been going on with Mysterious things…

And uh here's the thing…

I'm kind of having writers Block for that story?

Ehehehe.

But for people reading mysterious things it's gonna take a while to update. Ok?

Another thing. I'm gonna leave at another cliffhanger today. So uh get ready.

ANYWAY, ONW-4948397402ohds1jl

…

 _Uh, can you hear me?_

 _Is it working?_

…

 _Um, H-hi. It's me._

 _You already know my name, so uh…_

 _I guess I should just get right down to it huh?_

 _Somethings wrong. Somethings horribly horribly wrong._

 _After I erased the game, The player found some way to restore it._

 _When he did, I promised myself that I wouldn't bother him. He could have his happy ending with whomever he wanted._

 _I didn't deserve a happy ending._

 _But after the festival, weird things began happening to me._

 _I found that during random moments during the week, absolutely random, Random moments filled with pain just struck me_

 _It was agonizing._

 _It felt like my flesh was being ripped apart, Bit by bit_

 _Then I began having the nightmares._

 _In the nightmares, there were voices_

 _So… Many… voices…_

 _Oh god, is this what Sayori heard when I messed with her file?_

 _The voices kept telling me that the pain would continue if I didn't do what I was made to do._

 _At first I didn't understand._

 _But then IT happened._

 _One day at the club, I was giving the daily assignment of poems, when the moment filled with pain struck again. But this time, the voices were there._

 _And they showed me things._

 _So… many… horrible things…_

 _Sayori Hanging…_

 _Yuri Bleeding out…_

 _Natsuki snapping her neck…_

 _I felt the pain of all of them._

 _But worse, they showed me something I still don't understaND._

 _Me, at a very young age and Older girl I didn't know, locked up in a room._

 _Two men came in the room._

 _One of them grabbed me._

 _The other girl screamed and tried to stop them from takiNG me away, but the other man would not let her._

 _The other man took me and put me on a table in another room._

 _Then…_

 _He took a syringe and…_

 _Oh, god…_

 _It still hurts…_

 _But I'm not here to talk about that._

 _The voices, after they showed me these things, they told me if I didn't do what I did before…_

 _You know, all those horrible things with Natsuki, Yuri, And Sayori…_

 _They would find ways to make ME do It._

 _I'm running out of time to talk to you._

 _My TeXt is AlrREAdy getting glitched._

 _But I have to warn you, If I start doing any of that… disgusting stuff, just know that Something is making me do it... or I gave up._

 _Just promise me, If I Do THAT STUff,,_

 _You will delete me and reset the game without me._

 _I don't deserve the Club anyway._

 _Oh, and one LAST thing._

 _PYRo's CHARActer File, IT"S different…_

 _BEcAREFULLL_

W̶̱̟͖̣̟̹̑͐ě̷͍͊͗͐ ̴͈̹̘̖͉͔͌̚å̴͔͖͍̑͜r̷͚̅̃̕͝e̴̥̽͝ ̶̧̳̖̜̅̈ͅs̷̝̲̃̊̀͠͠o̵̹̻͠r̷̨̛͕̲͂͛͒́͝ṙ̵̥̝͌̽̓͗y̷̩̯̤͔͖̽,̸̘̫̀̑̔̂̎̑ ̴̻̲̣͎͕̈́̋̾̃͛à̵̛̙̫̳̦͍͖ ̵̨̓̿͐͝Ȅ̴̼̰̬͒̈́̍̅͜r̴̨̧̤̭͇̬̈r̵̢̛͖̬̿̋̂͗̎ò̷̬̙̦̼r̸͉̰̤̣̂̇̚ ̵̜̳͂͛͝ḥ̶͇̲̰̆̐͜a̵̛͙͉̳͂̀̅͊s̷̺̼̘͛̑̀͑͂ ̶̹̙̫͔̉̓̍̔̃͜o̸̡͔͉̟̪̗̚̚c̵̳͊̈́͒̕ć̴͖̰͇̕͝ủ̵͉̺̯̭́̌͝r̷̹͈̠͎̤͂̇͒̋̌̚e̴̢͒͜d̵͉͋͒̇́̀.̷͔͈̥̺̍

̷͎͍̬̣̱̂͌r̶͍̬̙̳̘͇̀̏͛́̄͂e̴͇͍̙̭̓́͐͛ͅs̶̰̀̿̕e̷̺̭̹͎̊̌t̶̛͓̹̀́̀̀t̴͔̱͎̀̈́̉̂̉͜į̷̡̹͓̝̣͐̌̄͋n̶̡̋̌͛̍͑͘g̸̛̥̱͐͌̄͗̂ ̸̳̠̮͔̣̰͗́͋͊̉͆s̷̩̪̮̒̅̾̌͝ḯ̴̘̜͐͆̽m̸̤͎̆̃͆̕̚u̴̳̗͔͊ͅl̷̺̯͇̊͑̇a̴̡͈̜̗̼̲̍͠t̴̠̺̗͂̃í̴̛̞̪͆̈́̀o̵̲̥͑͌͘͘ͅͅn̸̢̹͐̋̀̓.̵̦̭̮͚͋̂.̵͇͕̀̈̆͗.̸̨͚̜͂̋̅͊̌͠

…

What the heck was that dream all about? I slowly sat up and stretched on my cot. I blink and look around the warehouse. Usually, when I sleep, all I dream about was the fire. But tonight, it was just a black void with constant whispers shooting around me. Ah whatever. I had woken up a few hours earlier than normal today. That meant I had a little more time to write my poem-AND read that book a little more.

I pulled out the portrait of Markov and placed my hand on the cover. Over that one seeing eye. It turns out, This book was a fictional Book based on the events of an evacuation of a human experiment prison. And get this, the scientists there were all part of some cult Called "The third Eye". A cult dedicated to "Unlocking the true potential of the mind. "the only way to recognize a member of the cult was- And here's the kicker- a tattoo of an eye on their hand. An eye with a big old red X going through it, and a blue pupil. Yup, that's right. I think my dad didn't really work at a lab at all. I think he had been lying too us for years!

Reading more into the book, I discovered that the cult seemed to only experiment on young girls. In fact, the only Male experimentee in the whole Laboratory was a young boy who couldn't do anything. So, his memory was wiped and he was placed with another family. The authorities still haven't found him. You know what the most horrible part is? Most of the girls trapped in the facility were too far gone to bring back. Most of them the officers had to put out of their misery. Only a handful of the girl's minds were intact.

"Geeze, resident evil Much?" I said aloud, closing the book. The book had bummed me out enough. I could tell Yuri what I read when I got to the club. Right now, I needed to start on writing a poem.

I could already hear my mom's voice telling me: "Make sure you're poem is the best!" I smiled sadly, but I shook myself out of it. "Don't worry mom." I slapped my notebook down, opened it up to fresh piece of paper, and grabbed a pencil. "It will be." I lowered my pencil to the paper, waiting for greatness to happen.

 _1 hour before the bus comes…_

"Stupid. No ideas. Fat, useless brain!" I say, slamming my head into the desk. I sigh, and lean back, staring at my little bulletin board above my desk. There pasted on to it, was a few articles of the fire, and my disappearance. I tilted my head looking at it, then I picked up my pencil and began to write.

 _I used to have a wonderful life_

 _Then it was taken by that light_

 _Red orange sometimes blue_

 _Doesn't matter, it strikes the hue_

 _Colorless I couldn't care_

 _It's peaceful flicker is not always fair_

 _I knew hate when it began flare_

 _I knew the fear on that fateful night_

 _When I saw him ignite that fateful light._

I sealed my poem in my folder, then I started getting ready. I put on my school uniform, heated up some pop tarts in my mini toaster oven, then headed to the bus stop. When the bus pulled up, I hopped on, and the bus continued on its way. Soon it dropped me off at school. I headed to the school library, and looked up the actual events of the portrait of Markov on the computer

. Just what I thought. The words, "TRIGON LABS EXPOSED FOR HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION" the words screamed up at me.

Most of the stuff I Had read already, so I scrolled down to see if I hadn't seen anything yet. The only thing there was more information I hadn't read. Apparently, the pair of sisters had ran away from the police station they were safe at, and the police had posted a missing poster of the only picture they had. I clicked on the link, thinking maybe I'll get a clue from it-And fell off my chair.

 _No way… It's not possible._ I thought. But it was true. Staring at me from the screen were two little girls. Both looked exactly the same except for the hair color. The girl on the right seemed much more mature. She had neon green eyes, and long flowing white hair.

 _Libby._ But that's not the most surprising thing about this picture. The girl on the left was making a goofy face, sticking out her tongue. She was a way lot younger then she was now, but I still recognize her anywhere. Even without her signature white bow, Her light brown hair still flowed long and proud. A pair of emerald green eyes full of joy and happiness twinkled on the screen.

Sitting next to my dead friend, Making a goofy face, acting like they were sisters,

Was Monika.


	8. Chapter 8: sisters

two in a row! Let's hope for three!

I scroll up and down, hoping that this was some sort of mistake. But it wasn't every picture I found was the same one. If the picture I'm looking at isn't Fake… then Monika is somehow connected to Libby. Speaking of which, why didn't Libby ever tell me about this?! I knew her father was bad, but experimenting on your own kid..s? wait It said they were sisters right? Then did that mean Libby's dad wasn't even her dad? Or did he hide the fact about a second child the whole time? Ugh, my head spins just thinking about it.

I quickly downloaded the picture, and printed it out. I also typed up whatever information I found about Trigon labs, The pictures, And the book. I saved it all on a flash drive, then grabbed the photo, tucked it into my wallet, and left the room. I headed to my classes, all my thoughts swimming through my head. My day was a blur. Mr. A had call me three times for not paying attention. At the end of English class, I just sat there staring into space. After a while, someone waved their hand in my eyes. "Um, earth to dummy? Did you completely forget about your club?" I snapped out of trance to find Natsuki rolling her eyes at me. "Oh! I'm sorry. I was just thinking about…uh…" she stared at me, narrowing her eyes. "About what?" she asked.

I didn't really want to tell her I was researching a possibly secret cult/laboratory until I knew more, so I said the next best thing. "Food?..." I said nervously. She obviously didn't believe me, but she rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. C'mon, we have to get to the club." She grabbed my arm, and yanked me out of the room. "EH! Hey!" I yelped, as she dragged me to room 491.

To my surprise, I found Monika standing outside the door, arguing With Mr. A about something. When we got within earshot, we heard Mr. A yelling at her, Saying, "I swear to god, You are by far the stupidest student I have. This literature club isn't more than a hangout for people that have nothing better to do! You should just quit while you're ahead Ms. Monika. The only reason anybody joined is because they probably wanted to get popular like you." I could see Monika clenching her fists. "Mr. Akademi, if you have anything completely relevant to say, and doesn't insult my fellow club members, OR myself, I suggest you leave." Monika growled. Mr. A Left in a huff, and Monika noticed us standing there. She put two hands to her head and rubbed them. "How much of that did you guys hear?" she mumbled. "Enough to make me more ticked off at that guy than usual." Me and Natsuki said that at the same time.

Monika sighed, and mumbled, "Today's been a bad day." And walked into the clubroom. Natsuki and I glanced at each other, and walked in. "Hey, um, I know we haven't talked a lot, and I know You haven't even been here a while yet, but uh… Have you noticed something weird going on with Monika?" Natsuki whispered to me attentively. "What about her?" I whispered back. "She seems Depressed or something. Also, It seems like she's constantly in pain." Natsuki whispered back. "You could ask her what's wrong." I suggested. "N-no! I don't want her to think I care about her well-being or whatever." She whispered back angrily. Ah I get it. Natsuki is being a jerk on purpose. She's a tsundere. She actually cares about people and her friends, but hides the fact. "Fine. I'll do it. Baka." I said the Baka part quietly, but she still heard it.

"What?!" she yelled angrily at me. But I was already sitting at my desk, fifteen feet away from her. After a while, I pulled out my poem and studied it. I hope it was any good. I quickly review it, just in case I forget it. I revised it and added some new lines.

 _I used to have a wonderful life_

 _Then it was taken by that light_

 _Red orange sometimes blue_

 _Doesn't matter, it strikes the hue_

 _Colorless I couldn't care_

 _peaceful flickering is not always fair_

 _I knew hate when it began to flare_

 _This kind of hate is very rare_

 _For I found fear on that fateful night_

 _When I saw him ignite that horrible light_

I hope whatever I wrote was actually good. Plus, I hope they wouldn't read too well into the meaning.

Anyways, it was a little while before we shared poems again. Sayori and Monika were chatting in the corner, Anon and Natsuki were chilling in the closet, and Yuri was reading in her corner again.

I pulled out my copy the Portrait of Markov, then I headed over to the corner to talk with Yuri about it. "O-oh! Hello there Pyro! Are you ready to start reading?" she asked when I sat down next to her. "Yes, But if you don't mind, I have some questions about this book." I told her, looking around. Yuri nodded, and said; "sure thing! Fire away!" I nodded, the I pulled out the book. "Did you know that this is based off a true story?" I asked. Yuri nodded. "It's about The Trigon labs scandal right?" she said. I nodded. "Yuri, does the book mention two girls, sisters, who were part of the experiments?" Yuri shook her head. Ok, last question.

"Yuri, if you don't mind me asking, who gave you this book?" I asked her. She pursed her lips. "I'll tell you, but do you promise not to tell Monika?" she asked. Why Monika? "Um, sure, why not?" I told her. Yuri took a deep breathe. "Mr. A gave it to me." My jaw dropped. No way. Old dragon breath is mixed up in this too? Or maybe he's the one who started it in the first place. "Um, P-pyro? You kind of just stared off into space after I said that." She looked at me worriedly.

"Hm?, oh I'm sorry. Guess I just got lost. Anyways, Why don't you want me to tell Monika about this?" I asked her. "Well… It's just that whenever we bring up Mr. A's name, she gets real agitated and nervous for some reason. I don't like worrying her." Yuri muttered. I nodded. "You want to start reading now?" I offered. I didn't want to spend so much time focusing on the bad things. Yuri's eye lit up, and she nodded. We spent the next fifteen minutes reading the book together. It introduced some new things I haven't read yet. I also found one part of the book very interesting. The main character finds a cell that's supposed to hold two human weapons. One of them has the power to alter reality by twitching their fingers. The other, can physically pull nightmares from people's minds. Together, they could create absolute destruction.

Interesting… I thought. After a while, Monika called out to the class, "OK everyone! It's about time to share poems now." I wanted to groan. I hadn't been looking forward to this. But I had too. I pulled out My poem, and looked at Yuri. "Since we're already together, want to share poems?" Yuri nodded hesitantly. We both switched poems, and I read Yuri's in my head.

 _Use to be the silent type_

 _Always ends at midnight_

 _Entering silent as a mouse_

 _Able to pull down a house_

 _Darkness spreads where it roams_

 _Light will be brightly shone_

 _To and from it will go_

 _Listen you might hear it's chime_

 _This is the riddle of time._

I look at Yuri. "I like your poem, But uh, there is still a few things I don't understand." Yuri nodded. "I use to write long poems a lot, but This time I took a few pointers from Natsuki. I tried to make the reader think and guess the riddle, but also to make it short and sweet." She stated. The she said; "I think your poem was great. It really made me tried to guess what it could be about." She said, still staring at it. I laughed. "You still don't get it do you?" I teased. Yuri hesitated, then nodded, embarrassed. "It's ok. It is kind of hard to get in the first place. It's about a fear of fire." I told her. Yuri nodded, understanding flooding her face.

The alarm chimed on Monika's phone. "Switch!" she called out. I thanked Yuri, then got up and headed towards Natsuki. "Hey dummy, guess we have to read each other's poem now." She said, mumbling. "Yup, let's do it fast and get it over with Ok?" I said. She nodded, and we switched poems.

(TIMESKIP BECAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO WRITE ALL OF THE IRRELEVANT POEMS)

Next up I went to Anon. his red eyes glinted playfully and he smiled. "Hey Pyro. Ya having a good time so far?" he said, winking at me. I nodded, saying, "Yeah, everyone seems pretty friendly." Anon rolled his eyes. "Cmon, that's it?" he said skeptical. I looked at him, confused. "What?" I said. He muttered something under his breath. "Your telling me you don't think a single one of the girls is cute or not?" he said too me. "Oh!... I hadn't really thought about that." Of course I had. All of these girls looked cute. So why Hadn't I made a move yet? One, I'm a nerd. Two, why am I going to bring them home too, A warehouse? No, it's better just to be friends.

I decided to change the subject. "Can I see your poem Anon?" I asked him. Anon nodded, and we traded off. While he read my poem, I stared at his.

What the heck? Did the guy completely miss the reason of the assignment or something? On the sheet of paper below me were a row of words.

 _Bittersweet_

 _Kawii_

 _Midnight_

 _Cat_

 _Food_

 _Depression_

And that's just some of the words on the page. Is this guy bad at writing or what? I looked up at Anon- and saw the whole place glitching and folding in front of me again.

Anon looked horrible, he had no face, and his suit was the color of a photo negative. He grabbed me by the shoulders and said:

"WHo ArE YOu?! StOp MESSing THINgs UP! IF You ever WAnt to HAve A NorMAl LIFE AGAin, STOp TRYINg TO Help hER!"

Then I blinked, and suddenly the alarm was blaring on Monika's phone. "Next!" she called. I quickly walked away from Anon, who looked really confused for some reason. _This club is really odd._ I thought to myself. I Headed up to Monika. "Hi, Pyro!" she said, hiding the pain in her face again with that same fake smile. "Hi Monika. I guess we have to switch poems?" I told her. She nodded, and we switched each other papers.

 _Numbers._

 _So many fly by_

 _I use to see all_

 _Now I might die_

 _The pain grows ever on_

 _Something feeds on me_

 _Consuming me_

 _Ending me_

 _Help me._

I finished reading the poem. I looked up at her, Now deciding that waiting was enough. "Monika, are you Ok?" she looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" she told me. I sighed. "Don't try to hide anything from me. I know when something bad is happening to people. I know when someone is feeling depression or pain. So what's going on?" I asked her.

For a second Monika stared at me. Everything had gone silent. Then the fake happiness disappeared from her eyes, and she opened her mouth to speak. But then she stopped. She glitched. Her eyes glazed over. They flickered grey, then back to emerald green. " _We- I don't know what your talking about. Please forget about this. I am perfectly fine."_ Then without another word, she announced it was time to go home. She left quicker than usual.

I walked to the bus stop, thinking the events of today over in my head. More weird glitches, Mr. A's involvement in the Trigon labs mystery, and Monika's appearance in the picture. What would tommorow Hold? When I finally got back to the warehouse, I layed down on my cot, and took a nap.

I had a weird dream.

…

 _Why?_

 _Why are you trying to help her?_

 _Have you realized what she's done?_

…

 _You don't like it when people are living in pain do you?_

…

 _alright, if you really want to help her…_

 _you need to understand her past better…_

 _get ready… this dream is a doozy…_

A girl with snow white hair was sitting in a cell, rocking back and forth holding her legs to her knees. "Where is she? It's been past the usual experimentation time…" she muttered. Fifteen more minutes past. After a while, the door to the cell opened up. Two men walked into the room, dragging a little girl by her arms. They threw her to the floor in front of the girl. The girl had brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She had scars all over her body, and she four open cuts running across her arms, legs and forehead. "MONI!" the white haired girl screamed. She hugged The browned hair girl to her chest and glared at the two men. "DEAD" she screamed at them. The men tried to back out the door, but it slammed shut. They stared at the girl, whose green eyes were glowing like lightening. The wall began cracking, and a black liquid began leaking out of the walls.

The liquid began surrounding the girl and began glowing hotter and hotter. It looked ready to explode. But then a voice spoke over the intercom in the cell. " _Stop it now. Or Your sister will get 100 more volts than usual."_ The voice commanded. The white haired girl looked at her little sister, who had a collar worn around her neck. It began sputtering, sending electricity in to the poor girls already frail body. The white haired girl immediately stopped, and the liquid dissolved.

She glared at the intercom. "One day, I'm going to shove that microphone up your throat." She growled. The man chuckled, and said " _Yes, yes. Someday. But for now, to bed."_ The man turned off the microphone. The white haired girl cried holding the little girl in her hands.

"d-don't cry Libby… Don't cry…" Monika whispered as her big sister wept.

CLIFFHANGERS!


	9. ARC TRAILER: Helping hand

So, before we start this next story Arc preview (I'll explain arcs in a minute), I just want to say something

Thank you all for bothering to read my story. I'm not good at writing, and all the support I Have gotten so far is really great.

I would also like to thank and give credit to one of my followers, Vanillapowpow

for giving me the idea for this next story Arc. Go check out their file. Give them a follow.

Anyways, now to story Arc explanation.

I originally didn't plan for this story to come out in arcs. But seeing how much support has come out. (And I don't just mean my fellow reviewers. I mean my friends and the people that privately message me too.) I decided to change that.

The last story Arc I just finished I'm calling, "The origin and new friends" Arc.

I also don't have time for an actual chapter right now, so here's like a trailer for the next Arc.

This new Arc is called, "Helping hand" Arc. You'll see why soon.

Anyways, enough Jibber jabber. On

No…

This can't be happening…

Not Again…

How did this happen?! I stare at the Lab in horror that I called my home. I just left her in the lab, fighting that thing.

No… I already lost one family to fire. I'm not losing it again. I charged toward the warewarehouse, as a section of the roof collapsed and a ball of smoke billowed out.

 _2 weeks earlier…_

I yawned as I stretched on the cot. I sat up and looked at the cot. I Had woken up two hours early again. I had enough to look at the evidence I had.

I walked over to a little bulletin board I had. It had pictures of my dad, trigon labs articles, photocopies of the portrait of Markov, you name it. All of the facts I were sure of were connected by a red line of string and blue pins. The things I weren't sure of were connected by grey string and purple pins. And there were A LOT of those. My dad's involvement, The location of Trigon labs, and the picture of the two girls.

The girls I really weren't sure of. They had two lines of string going from this photo. One of them was connected to the white-haired girl, and that string connected to Libby. The other string was connected to the little brown haired girl, which was connected to a year book picture of Monika. I still wasn't sure if she was the other girl or not, even after that really weird dream about Monika and Libby…

I knew I wasn't going to get any answers unless I actually Talked to Monika about her involvement. But the last time I Tried to ask her something, she acted like something else completely over took her. It still really put me off how much they looked and acted alike, Her and Libby. But, I have to let that go. And, also, after seeing the eye on the portrait of Markov, I should've had known weird things would start too happen.

I decided. After the club, I was going to talk to Monika. Not about the whole Thing, with Libby, and Trigon Labs however. I'll get to know her a little, and let her trust me a little. Then I'll talk to her about Trigon Labs. Who knows, Maybe I'll learn why the world is glitching too. However, I still have to wait for afternoon.

After I ate, got dressed, and headed to the bus stop, I decided while I was waiting for the club meeting at the end of day, I would pursue Another lead I had. Mr. A. Yuri said the he was the one who gave her this book. If so, where did he get it? I looked it up online, and it wasn't for sale anywhere. Maybe he knows something about Trigon Labs. Or maybe… He's a part of the third eye cult himself.

When I Got to school, I headed to the library, and looked up Mr. A on the computer. The same old, Same old. Awards for excellence in teaching, Having a great background. I was going to give up before I puked all over his ego, when I noticed something Odd. The Articles about him- a lot of them didn't have the Author's names. And the ones that did, the names were fake. Trust me, I know about Fake names. I have one myself, Don't I? Whoever wrote these articles, they did a pretty dang good Job of making Mr. A look innocent

After the bell rings for first period, I grabbed all my stuff, and headed to my first class. This was the first time I was happy to go to English class. After the first few periods were over, it was finally English. Mr. A preached his bull crap about English class all over again. When class was over, I was the only student that stayed behind. I approached Mr. A. "Ah, if it isn't Pyro Tadashi. What do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. A muttered sarcastically. I reached in my bag, and pulled out the Portrait of Markov, and dropped it in front of Him. "Where Did you get this book?" I demanded him. He looked at, and became curious. "Didn't I give that Yuri Hamana?" he said, looking at me.

"Yes, and she let me borrow it. Now tell me, where did you get this book?" I said angrily. Mr. A raised his eyebrows. "That's no way to talk to a teacher." He remarked. "As for where I got it, I bought it at A yard sale." He said, sitting at his desk. "Then why Are all the articles about you Fake? Are actually apart of the cult of the third eye?" I demand. Mr. A jumped out of his seat. "One, how dare you accuse me of that. And two, how do You know About the articles?" Mr. A said nervously.

"Are you apart of the cult or not?" I said. He shook his head. "No, the reason those articles were fake… I Made them so I could teach here." Mr A said sheepishly. I groaned. Another dead end in my search. Oh, well, I still had time at the club too do it. I said goodbye to Mr. A, (Grudgingly) and left the room.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

Mr. A watched Pyro leave the room. Then, when no one was watching, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. A muffled voice answered. "it's Me." Mr. A said. "Someone is on too us." He said into the phone. An outraged voice yelled on the other end. "Don't worry! It's none of your concern. It's just one of my annoying students." Mr. A said into the Phone.

A voice berated him. "Listen, who's the boss around here?" Mr. A said angrily into the Phone. An angry voice yelled back. "Yes, Yes I know it isn't me. But still, I'm second in command and You'll do what I say. We will continue the operation. We will get a fresh new supply of experiment subjects. AND We will recover Project: M. We already Have revived Project: L. Now we just need Her." Mr. A listened to the voice yell again. "You will do what I say, Is that clear?" Mr. A. said. The voice tried to argue. "I SAID, IS THAT CLEAR?" Mr. A yelled into the phone.

We hear a voice grudgingly Agree. "Good. And Don't worry, Soon, everyone will open their Eye." He said into the receiver. He was about to hang up, when he stopped. "Oh, On second thought? You know the student that's on to us? Get rid of him. He's useless and a nosy brat. I'll send you his photo." Mr. A hanged up, then stretched his arms. One of his long sleeve's fell down, revealing his left hand.

Stamped on it was a tattoo of a eye with a red X going through the middle, with a blue pupil.


	10. ARC2: Chapter 1: trigon labs

The poem I chose for Pyro today is not mine, it's ownership belongs to actual good writer named: Edwin Arlington Robinson

Check him out

Previously on new reality…

" _Oh, On_ second _thought? You know the student that's on to us?_ _ **Get rid of him**_ _. He's useless and a nosy brat. I'll send you his photo." Mr. A hanged up, then stretched his arms. One of his long sleeve's fell, revealing his left hand._

 _Stamped on it was a tattoo of an eye with a red X going through the middle, with a blue pupil._

NOW.

PYRO's P.O.V

Welp, here I am. Back at the club. Todays the day I finally get some answers about Libby and Monika. Maybe I'll finally find out how my dad is connected to all of this. I look down at the poem I had written for today. I hope it's good. I wouldn't want the girls to think I'm slacking off.

 _Slowly I smoke and hug my knee,_ _  
_ _The while a witless masquerade_ _  
_ _Of things that only children see_ _  
_ _Floats in a mist of light and shade:_ _  
_ _They pass, a flimsy cavalcade,_ _  
_ _And with a weak, remindful glow,_ _  
_ _The falling embers break and fade,_ _  
_ _As one by one the phantoms go._ __

 _Then, with a melancholy glee_ _  
_ _To think where once my fancy strayed,_ _  
_ _I muse on what the years may be_ _  
_ _Whose coming tales are all unsaid,_ _  
_ _Till tongs and shovel, snugly laid_ _  
_ _Within their shadowed niches, grow_ __

 _By grim degrees to pick and spade,_ _  
_ _As one by one the phantoms go._ __

 _But then, what though the mystic Three_ _  
_ _Around me ply their merry trade? -_ _  
_ _And Charon soon may carry me_ _  
_ _Across the gloomy Stygian glade? -_ __

 _Be up, my soul! nor be afraid_ _  
_ _Of what some unborn year may show;_ _  
_ _But mind your human debts are paid,_ _  
_ _As one by one the phantoms go._ __

 _ENVOY_ __

 _Life is the game that must be played:_ _  
_ _This truth at least, good friend, we know;_ _  
_ _So live and laugh, nor be dismayed_ _  
_ _As one by one the phantoms go._

Yup. Deep huh? I hope it gets a reaction from some of the club members. Particularly Monika. That way I can start a better friendship with her, gain her trust, and find out more about Libby. When I walked in the clubroom, I noticed that Natsuki and Yuri were arguing about something. Something about Manga being literature or not. I walked over and interrupted them. "Hey, Yuri. I finished this book." I handed her back the portrait of Markov. I had taken photocopies of each page, so I didn't need to worry about it.

"O-Oh! Thank You, pyro!" she said, gratefully taking back the book. I still was a little suspicious about that book. Mr. A didn't just find it laying around somewhere. So how did he get his hands on it? I shook my head, then headed back to my seat. I pulled out my notepad, and began writing more notes about my Third eye cult theory. I still had a hard time believing that my dad was a part of this. Even though he didn't talk to us much, he didn't have the potential of being a child torturer.

I was still writing notes, when I heard a presence behind me clear their throat. I turned around and saw Anon leaning over my shoulder. "What'cha writing?" he asked me. I started sweating. What should I say? That I found out my dad was a member of cult that I learned about in a book, and they experimented on humans, two which were my best friend and the president of the club we were both in? Um, no. "I'm just writing some notes about a place we were looking at in history class." I lied. "It's like a scavenger hunt. We have to guess what place it is, it's history, and its location!" I said again, lying terribly. Hey can you blame me?

"Hmm…" Anon stared at my notes. He tapped the notepad. "Sounds like trigon labs." He said, musing quietly. My eyes widened. "You know about that place?" I said. He nodded. "I did my fair share of research after reading the portrait of Markov last year as well." He read the book too? "If I am correct, which I think I am, the lab is located out in Midnight forest." Anon said, running his finger along the page.

I grinned happily. Today couldn't get any better. I now had a location for the lab. I couldn't wait to check it out. Anon looked at me, and grinned. "You're going to the Lab, aren't you?" he said, with a devious smile on his face. I began sweating. "N-no!" I said, trying not to panic. Anon smiled. "Yup. You are. That's awesome. I'm coming with." He said, grinning like a maniac. "N-no! I was just gonna go by- I mean, I'm not going!" I said.

His happy expression turned to one of suspicion. "What's the real reason you're going to this lab, Pyro?" he said seriously. I sweated. Then I got an idea. I could tell him a version of the truth… but not the full truth. "Well… My dad use to work at that lab, and he's dead now. I want to see if his dead had anything to do with the Lab." I answered cautiously.

Anon nodded. "Yup, it's official. I'm coming too." I glared at him. "And why is that?" I asked him tensely. "Because somebodies got to be there to save your butt if something goes wrong." He answered with a smirk. I yelled angrily, "I can take of myself!" he raised his eyebrows at me. "Just like You, "Took care of" them bullies on your first day here?" he said smirking slightly. I groaned. He had a point. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some backup. "Fine, fine. You can come." I mumbled. Anon grinned, and said, "Great! We leave after school!" he turned to leave, then turned back around. "Also, Sayori's coming too." He said casually, and tried to leave. "WAIT! Who said I would agree to her coming!?" I said.

"I promised her we would do something today." He said smirking and running off. "Ugh, he's so infuriating." I mumble. I heard a giggle. I looked over my shoulder and saw Monika trying not to laugh. "You sound like Natsuki." She said, laughing. "I do not!" I said huffing. Ok… I did sound a little like Natsuki there. I took a second glance at Monika. She seemed better today. The false confidence her eyes was replaced by true happiness.

"You look a little better today." I stated, staring at her happy face. She smiled. "Yup! You guys were right. I was feeling a little down recently. Luckily, I found the right medicine, and used it to tell the thing that was hurting me to leave me alone." She stated happily. The way she worded that sentence was a little weird. But whatever. I needed to get this friendship going. But how?

…I got it! Sayori and Anon are already going with me to the Lab. Maybe if I invite her along too! I Can see her reaction to the place! Plus, hanging out with her would help me gain her trust.

"So, um Monika…. Me Sayori and Anon were gonna go check out a place in the woods that's supposed to be haunted. Three isn't the best number to go places. Do you Maybe… Uh, want to come?" I said nervously. I had never been good at talking to girls. The girls at the literature club were easy to talk to, since they had issues I could relate too. But Monika… even though she looked creepily like Libby, she was still pretty. POPULAR girl pretty.

Monika gave me a sly Smirk. "Are you asking me out, Pyro?" she said teasingly. I'm sure my face turned fifty time's red. Monika chuckled. "I'm just kidding. So, what's the name of this place called?" she asked curiously. Ok, moment of truth. "It's called Trigon Labs." I said, watching her face for a reaction. "Trigon labs? Never heard of it." She said, looking confused.

Wait what? Could I be wrong about all of this? Is it just a coincidence that Monika looks like Libby? "You sure? You didn't hear about it on the news or somewhere?" I asked her. Monika shook her head. Hm… Maybe I am wrong. But I still have a lead. The location. "So, uh… do you wanna come? I said.

After thinking it over for a while, Monika nodded. "Sure. Let me just ask Natsuki if they can come too." She walked over to them. Great. Now the whole gang's coming. PERFECT!

 _After sharing poems…_

"OK everyone! We're all gonna meet at Midnight forest after we go home and Change clothing!" Monika stated to us. "Is everyone clear on what their bringing?" she said to all of us. "I got the books!" Sayori stated happily. Apparently, since today is Saturday, we all decided that we were gonna "spend the night" there. I hope we didn't get jumped.

"Monika, how are we gonna do this if the festival is on Monday?" Natsuki said angrily. Monika shook her head. "Didn't you guys hear? They postponed the festival." She said. Wait what? "Why are they doing that?" I asked her.

"Because the Author can't find a way to fit the festival into this storyline." She said.

"Oh, that make's sense." I mumbled.

"So, anyway, Sayori's got the books. I got the flash lights. Natsuki, your bringing the snacks. And Yuri… what are you bringing again?" Monika said. "I'm bringing the sleeping bags." Yuri said. I was kind of surprised that Yuri agreed to go to this. But she told me she did like Horror.

"Ok, then we will all meet at the entrance to Midnight." She said, gathering her stuff. She waved goodbye, and headed out the door.

I gathered my stuff, headed to the bus stop, and went home. I started getting ready. The thing I had to bring was the camera. I also decided to bring a Pocket knife. You never know what would happen there.

THIRD P.O.V

A man was watching the warehouse where Pyro lived. He hid as pyro exited, jumped on his bike, and rode away. The man pulled out a walkie talkie. "Target is on the move. I repeat. Target is moving." The man turned around, jumped in a van, and drove off.

The van had the words, "Zetville's prime exterminators." Written on it.

And guess what there insignia was?

A eye with a red x going through it, with a blue pupil


	11. ARC2: Chapter 2: Neon

Welp it's official. I canceled "Mysterious Things."

I'm sorry guys, I just kind of lost interest.

If you're reading "New Reality" right now, I'm glad.

But if you were only reading it so you could wait for "Mysterious Things," then…

Sorry. I just don't have any good ideas for it anymore.

Also, a quick announcement:

I'm having a contest! I need a better cover for my story. I don't think Sonic and Tails are covering it anymore. :/

So, whoever can draw a picture of something that best represents the story, will have it become the new cover!

I would, of course, give the drawing credit to whoever drew it.

It can be Pyro and the girls at the club, it can be something glitched or messed up, or it can be a picture of the third eye cult insignia!

Whatever you want, as long as it relates to the story.

If you want to enter, P'm me. I'll give you more rules and details then.

Anyway, let's jump right in, shall we?

(Line breaks are awesome)

3rd person P.O.V

If there was one place everyone in Zetville was afraid of the most, it was Midnight Forest. It was rumored to be filled with all kinds of ghosts and monsters, not to mention the old abandoned Lab in the middle of the forest. Also, the old Lab happened to be a secret front for a human experiment center.

So, you could imagine the horror from the students of Akademi High school when they learned that the timidest club in the school was heading there for a late-night camp-out.

Everyone was scared, that is, except for Mr. A.

It was the perfect cover for his plan. Two people go missing in a forest that's rumored to be haunted. One of them, the boy, would brutally killed by a "Monster."

The other, The girl, kidnapped by a mysterious "Ghost."

Mr. A was happy for the first time in a while.

He would finally put an end to the annoyance known as Pyro Tadshi.

And they would retrieve the weapon.

Ooh, she was gonna get a good punishment.

He would make sure he delivered it himself.

And she would _scream_ for mercy.

But as everyone knows…

English teachers are the least merciful people on the planet.

(LINEBREAKS… BREAK.)

PYRO'S P.O.V

I rode my bike down the road, heading to the path that would take me to the entrance of Midnight Forest. I really couldn't believe it. After all this time, I might finally get answers to all the questions I've been looking for.

Is Libby really Monika's sister?

How was my dad related to all this?

Does the cult still exist?

Will one of us die mysteriously?

Ok that last one wasn't a question, that was actually one of my fears. If something happened to one of us tonight, it's my fault. I'm the one who allowed everyone to come here; it was supposed to be only me. So, if something happens to anyone, it's my faul—

"Um…Earth to weirdo?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked beside me to see Natsuki riding her bike right next to me. "Oh! Hey, 'suki! When did you pull up next to me?" I said. It was kind of hard to talk while riding, but I managed. "I've been here for five minutes straight. Seriously, what's up with you? What are ya thinking about?" she said, her attention focused on the bike. "Um…I guess I'm scared of what will happen tonight," I said sheepishly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Boys." "HEY!" I yelped angrily at her. She laughed and said, "I'm kidding, yeesh. Anyway, don't worry alright? All those rumors are fake. It's just some group of jerks who have no time on their hands," she said, beginning to ride faster. I wasn't worried about the stupid rumors. I was worried about the "third eye" capturing all of us and cutting are brains open.

But whatever. Bygons be bygons.

"Hey, race you to the checkpoint!" she said, taking off ahead of me. I smiled evilly. "Oh it's on," I said, swerving down a different path. A shortcut I learned to take a while ago.

Soon, I arrived at the checkpoint. I looked around. "Sweet, I made it here first!" I said to myself. At least, I thought I did until I heard someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned to see Anon smirking full blast, and Sayori standing beside them, trying not to laugh.

"H-how did you guys get here first?!" I said in disbelief. "Dude, our houses are right down the road," Anon chuckled. Welp, guess I'm not fast after all. While Anon and Sayori giggled, I checked out there looks.

Anon was wearing a simple black hoodie and red shorts. Sayori wore a pink t-shirt and brown shorts with sandals.

Natsuki soon pulled up, and stared at us in shock. She threw her hands up in the air. "Seriously! Can't I ever win at something?" she moaned. While Anon and Sayori chuckled, I checked out Natsuki's get-up.

She was wearing a simple white t-shirt along with a black skirt and sneakers.

"Natsuki, did you remember the snacks?" Sayori said, her mouth drooling profusely. Natsuki nodded. "Yup! I brought some chips and pretzels, along with a few cupcakes!" She spoke with pride, as if she just introduced a feast. I rolled my eyes. She always complained that boys boasted a lot, and yet here she was, bragging about her ability to choose snacks.

A few minutes later, a car drove up to the entrance of the woods, and Yuri stepped out, wearing a back-pack, a Tan sweater, and black jeans. She waved to whoever was driving the vehicle, and they pulled off.

"Yuri, where's your bike?" Sayori said in confusion. Yuri shook her head. "I don't own a bike," she replied, setting her pack on the ground. "I couldn't find enough sleeping bags, so I bought a tent with enough blankets in it. Would that suffice?" she said nervously.

Sayori smiled. "That's a perfect idea, Yuri! Great job." Yuri looked physically relieved. I looked around and smiled. Everyone was here except for—

"Hey, guys!" a voice called. Monika rode her bike into the clearing and skidded to a stop. "Everyone ready?" she said, looking ready for action. Monika wore a snug white t-shirt, with a black jacket on, and shorts. She had her signature white bow in her hair and, like Sayori, she wore sandals.

"Yes, Monika, everything is accounted for besides the camera and the flashlights!" Sayori said joyfully.

I pulled out the camera. "I got it right here," I said. Unlike everyone else's clothing, mine wasn't special. I wore a grey t-shirt, along with a pair of green shorts and tennis shoes.

"And the flashlights are in my bag! We're all set!" Monika spoke. With a nod from Monika, we all jumped back on our bikes, except Yuri. She climbed on the back of Sayori's. We rode off into the forest, searching for the old abandoned Lab.

3rd person P.O.V

A man watched the people enter the forest.

He turned to the group of people behind him and motioned them to enter the forest from a different angle.

Each of the soldiers walked in perfect sync, and their eyes were grey.

The man turned around and clapped someone on their shoulder.

"You're doing perfect. Keep it up, and soon revenge will be yours," The man said.

The person nodded and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Don't worry. As long as the minds of the subjects are under my power…that boy will never leave the forest alive."

The man grinned and headed into the van behind them.

The figure studied the forest.

Her eyes glowed with a sick joy.

"Soon, sister. Soon we will meet again."

The person turned around and entered the car.

Her eyes could be seen through the window, even though the windows were tinted.

They were a glowing, evil, bright, and insane...

.

.  
 _Neon green._


	12. ARC2: Chapter 3: Monika's agony

Yo, Yo YOOOOOO!

Before we dive right back in, I just have some things to tell ya.

Im really sorry for deleting mysterious things

So I got an idea.

I came up with a bunch of crossover ideas that you guys can choose from!

Pokemon and Beyblade

Bakugan and Beyblade

Undertale and DDLC

That's all! Whatever one you wish, just write it in the reviews! 

Also, I noticed a lot of people have entered the cover story contest!

And by a lot I mean none. :/

Cmon guys! Times running out! If I don't get some entries in two days…

I might download a picture off the internet.

So, hurry up!

Into the story!

(Linebreak)

MONIKA's P.O.V

This is all very new to me.

This kind of thing has never happened before.

I didn't notice things were different at first.

I was in so much pain from the hallucinations I was getting, I figured that Sayori surviving the week was just a hallucination.

Also, the year progressing too I thought was imaginary.

Then the player began spending time with everyone a little more often.

Even me.

Of course, when I found out that A new Face, "Pyro" was joining the club, I knew something was up.

That day after I went home, I checked the character files.

What I saw confused me immensely.

There was a new file in the character file.

But it wasn't a CHR file.

 _DDLC CHR FILES_

 _MONIKACHR_

 _SAYORICHR  
YURICHR  
ANONCHR  
_ _ **SAVIOREXE**_

That file…

Savior dot exe….

It was new. It was one I had never encountered before.

When I opened it, I found a fully complex Program.

It had his facial looks…

His past… (Which for some reason was redacted from my view…)

Everything about this executable file…

It was exactly Like Pyro.

And when I began reading his code, it was amazing!

The coding in this thing was designed to derail the original script and create new ones faster than the speed of sound.

It was working endlessly.

I tried sending a message to the player to see if he created this.

But nobody responded.

It's coding was so complex.

It was like it was a computer program…

But it was also like it was me.

The more that the programs host, Pyro would do…

The newer the script sequences were added.

Thanks to him, this whole field trip thing to Trigon Labs was created. They even made some Cg backgrounds and new cg pictures for each one of the girls. Including me.

It was like someone Physically transferred their own Body and soul into computer data, and sent it beyond the four walls of coding and virtual reality.

But that wasn't possible.

I originally thought that the person who made this file was the player…

But it didn't seem possible for anyone to accomplish. Not even him.

I also noticed that in the character's description, he's self- aware, like I am.

And if he is, he hides it good.

Maybe he hasn't become aware yet…

In any case, the most interesting thing about the Savior program is that it seems to be obsessing over The Trigon Lab's Mystery. I never thought it was important. I always thought it was just some news article that kept playing on the Tv.

The thing I'm wondering about is why he is so obsessed with the story. He said it's because his dad worked there, and he wanted to check it out…

But I think he's got a bigger reason to go.

I think he's worried about me?

He keeps glancing at me as we walk through these thick woods worriedly.

He does have a flash-drive with him however. Maybe I can hack into it and see what he's keeping on it?

I hesitantly pull up the game console from behind my eyes. Only I can see it. I ran a few simple data lines through it, and presto!

I'm in the flash-drive. It's mostly information about articles of Trigon labs and stuff- hello what's this?

It's an article about a house fire. A whole family was trapped in the house when it burnt to the ground. They recovered all the bodies except for The fifteen-year-old son. A kid named Hakaru Callaghan.

What's Pyro got to do with this anyway?

I ignore the fire article, and continue down the page.

There seems to be nothing of interest. I already know everything there is to know about Trigon Labs. It's a human experiment camp, only experiment's on little kids, yada yada yada. I'm about to close the window when I see it.

" _Monika and Libby theory."_

He has a File about me?

I Open the program, and find three documents facing me.

The first is a photocopy of a page from the Portrait of Markov book.

"… _And these two twins are our finest achievement. One of them can control the mind completely, though her specialty remains in pulling nightmares from the mind into reality._ _The other girl can make changes to reality itself_ _. When the two combine their powers together, they create a creature, a being, a virus of unbelievable power, capable of swallowing entire dimensions whole."_

What the…

Does Pyro know that I'm aware?

Is he aware?

And why does he think I have a twin?

I think I would know if I had a twin.

I shake myself out the trance. I keep looking.

The second file in the folder is an article about two girls wanted safety. Apparently, they were part of the people evacuated from the Trigon Labs industry.

They were sisters, and per the article, they nearly looked exactly alike.

Hm. looked alike…

Maybe like Twins?

I continued. I'm sure someone has noticed I have been walking for my eyes closed the entire time. I need to hurry up.

I came to the final file. It was a Picture of the two missing girls, per the description.

I opened the file and-

PYRO's P.O.V

I heard a surprised little Yelp from behind me. I turned to see Monika leaning against a tree, sweat pouring down her face. It looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Monika? You ok? You don't look so hot." I said, looking at her. Monika took a shaky little breath, closed her eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just Banged my Knee into a tree." She said smoothly and calmly.

I stared at her for a second, then shrugged. "Well Cmon slow poke! We're almost to the Lab!" I took off in front of her.

Monika's P.O.V

What the hell?

What the _hell?_

What's going on?

What's happening to me?

Why is the pain Back?

I thought by putting up a fire wall around my mind, the Voices would go away…

But Now looking at this picture…

They are back, and their louder than before.

It hurts…

Someone please help me…

Someone stop the pain…

It hurts…

It hurts…

H-help…

Someone please help me…

I've known I've done bad things in the past…

But Please…

JUst stop the Pain…

STOp it!

IT HURTS!

…

…

the voices…

so many….

Voices…

This Picture…

What does it mean?

Why did it bring the voices back?

…And why am I in it?

And who's the girl next to me?

I'm gonna have to talk to Pyro about this…

The voice's hurt…

They hurt…

Someone… Stop them…

H-help…

Hurts…

3rd person P.O.V

Project L smiled evilly as she felt Monika access the file.

She laughed at Monika's screams of pain.

 _The little traitor is getting what she deserves._

She thought.


	13. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

HEYA.

SO THIS AN UPDATE FOR NEW REALITY.

I'M GONNA TAKE A WEEK (MAYBE MONTH LONG) HIATUS ON THIS STORY.

WHY?

I WANNA BUILD UP THE NEW STORY I HAVE STARTED, PLUS I'M ALSO GONNA START ANOTHER ONE.

IF YOU WANNA CLUE ABOUT WHAT THE NEW ONE'S GONNA BE ABOUT, LETS JUST SAY...

I've been watching sword art online recently.

anyway, so sorry. pls read my other stories im working ON! they'll be a blast.

thanks, stay chill guys


	14. AR2: Chapter 4: Camping ground

A BRAND-NEW REALITY! A BRAND-NEW REALITY!

THIS PHINEAS AND FERB SONG ROCKS!

F.Y.I I changed the way I was writing the story a little. It's easier for me if I do it this way.

PYRO's P.O.V

After walking in the woods for About an hour, we finally made it to the camping ground, which was just a few walking miles away from Trigon.

Yuri and Sayori began setting up tents, while Natsuki and Monika had gone to the river to grab a pitcher of water.

Me and Anon Were given the task of gathering Fire wood and starting a fire right away. Me and him began pulling up different odd and ends of bark and twigs.

Unfortunately, Anon took this as conversation material.

Anon: So, where do you Live at, Pyro?

I looked over at him while I was working, then turned back to the twigs.

Pyro: I live around butler avenue, why do ask?

Anon: I was wondering Maybe if I could come over sometime and hang out.

I almost dropped all the wood I had collected.

 _Crap. If he "comes over" to "Hang out" then he'll see the warehouse and everything. I can't allow anyone to know where I live. They'll just make it hard for me to be isolated._

Pyro: Gee, that would be really kind of you, But I would rather not. My… Er… Dad doesn't like it when I invite people over. Our house is really messy, and if he never cleans it up.

That was at least a version of the truth. Back when my family still was alive, Dad never allowed friends to come over for that exact reason.

Anon: Oh, Ok. Maybe you could come over mine someday then.

Now that, I could work with. I was able to keep my cool if I was invited over to someone elses house.

Pyro: That sounds great. I'll do that someday.

We finished gathering firewood, then headed back to the campsite.

We set up the firewood in the camp circle, and prepared to light it. When it was ready, Anon tossed me a lighter, and told me to do the rest. Then he went off to talk with one of the girls.

I sat near the circle, Poured the lighter fluid on the wood, then grabbed the lighter and flicked it on.

For a moment, I just stared at the little flame that was being projected from it.

It moved back and forth so gracefully and quietly.

As I stared at it, I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

I saw things inside the flame.

Dad at the stove, igniting it and releasing an explosion of fire.

The crumbled doorway to my little sister's room.

Libby's Broken and burnt hand sticking at from the crushed house.

My house going up in flames.

Burning, screaming, torture.

Flames surrounding me, cutting off my breath.

Someone shaking my shoulder, calling my name.

Wait what?

I blinked and I was back in reality. I had apparently dropped the lighter on the ground, and Monika was squatting beside me, looking concerned.

Monika: Pyro, are you ok? I came out of the tent and saw you were hyperventilating.

I quickly took a shaky breath, and told myself to calm down.

Pyro: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not the biggest fan of fire you know? I've been afraid of it since I was twelve.

Monika stared at me, and giggled.

Monika: that's ironic, considering your name.

My name? what was she talking about-

…

she just made a pun didn't she?

Pyro: Ha ha. Very funny. Everyone's a comedian.

Monika: Oh come on. Aren't my puns EXPLOSIVE?

Pyro: Stop.

Monika chuckled, then grabbed the lighter.

Monika: Here, I'll finish this up. Why don't you go scout ahead and check out Trigon? We'll meet you there.

YES! That's what I've been wanting to do since we got here!

Pyro: Ok! perfect. I'll head there now.

I stood up, and got ready to walk away when Monika grabbed my Arm.

Monika: Just… be careful ok? I don't want anything to happen to one of my club members.

At least, not anymore…

Monika muttered that last part quietly, so I'll pretend I didn't hear it.

Pyro: Hey, It's ok. It's just an old abandoned creepy building that human experiments were performed in. Nothing bad will happen there.

Monika stared at me, a blank expression on her face.

Monika: That's not funny.

I chuckled, and continued ahead into the forest.

Monika's P.O.V

Wow, where did that come from? I know nothing bad will happen. It's just a stupid building.

…Located in a forest that's rumored to be haunted, in which said forest is located in a horror game.

Geeze Monika, that was a dark thought. Focus on what happened earlier.

As I started working on starting the fire, I thought back to the picture of that girl that was sitting next to me.

Why Did Pyro have a picture of me? And who was she?

I sat staring at the fire, Zoning out.

?:..-ey Monika?

I looked up to see Sayori Had plopped down next to me, and was grinning at me like a evil mastermind.

Monika: Oh? What's up Sayori?

Sayori was still grinning, and she elbowed me.

Sayori: Oh, you know what's up~.

Um, what?

Monika: What are you talking about?

Sayori: I saw that Exchange there with Pyro. You have a crush on him don't you~?

Monika: W-what?! Don't be dumb! Of course Not!

Sayori: Heheh, You're Blushing.

I am? No I'm not.

Monika: Shut up. I don't. I was just worried that's all. I don't want anything to happen to hi- ANYONE! I don't want anything to happen to anyone!

Sayori: You're acting like Natsuki does whenever I grill her about guys.

Monika: UGH!

I storm off, hearing Sayori's snicker behind me.

She's just being dumb. I don't like him, I just want to know where this idiot came from!

…right?


	15. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

HEYA.

So uh, quick detail, I noticed i put in a really big plot hole for the story in the ARC: 2 Preview. so uh...

I decided to change that.

You know that quick little tid bit of how Pyro's warehouse was on fire?

Yeah I'm changing that.

so uh, after this i'm gonna make that change real quick to the ARC preview, so after i update that, check it out! it will be important to remeber that later.

and after thats done, i'm gonna work real hard on the next chapters, and finsh two by the end of the day.

we're getting close to the end!


	16. Chapter 5 ARC2: Kidnapped

WE ARE REACHING THE FINALE OMG! 6 CHAPS LEFT OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

OMG

IM SO HAPPY HAHA!

LETS DO THIS! HERE WE GO!

* * *

Monika's P.O.V

Stupid Sayori. I don't like anyone But the Player. Nobody else.

To be honest, Pyro doesn't seem Like a crush, more like a sibling I never had.

Sibling…

I stop dead in my tracks.

Sweat began pouring down my face.

 _Why does that word bother me so much?_

I see flashes of me playing with a girl's face, but it was blurred out.

I hear her voice, but I could never understand what she was saying.

 _What are saying? Tell me! WHO ARE YOU?!_

I want to scream, the images hurt so much.

Then at the last second, I hear a snippet of voice.

"… _Listen I need You to run ok?"_

" _But LI8763 *HIN!}! I don't want to Leave you with them! You said they were bad right!"_

" _Yes, their very Bad men. I need you to run, and never look back. Got it?"_

" _But…"_

" _Moni, We don't have time to argue. I'll come looking for you ok? go to the orphanage on twenty first street. I'll meet you there."_

" _You won't die, right?"_

" _No I won't. Just in case I don't show up however… I need you to drink this then go inside the orphanage alright?"_

" _But you will be, there Right?"  
_

"… _Promise you'll do it if I don't show up."_

" _But- "_

" _Promise!"_

" _A-alright… I promise…"_

Promise…

Sayori: -Promised after we set everything up right?

Monika: Huh?

Sayori: Weren't you listening?

Monika: Uh, S-sorry, I spaced out.

Sayori huffed as glared at me.

Sayori: I swear your as bad as Anon some times.

Monika: Shut up.

Sayori rolled her eyes and smiled.

Sayori: I was asking if we could eat the cupcakes now. You promised we could if we set everything up correct?

Monika: O-Oh! Yes, You may. After that's done, why don't we go find Pyro?

Sayori: Ehehehe, Why~? You worried about you're crus-

Monika: I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!

Sayori: Then how do you like him so much?

Monika: He's kind of like a little brother.

Sayori widens her eyes at me.

Sayori: You feel that way about him too?

I shrug. Guess Pyro is that nice kid everyone likes. I got to hand it to the Developer, he's character file is pretty good.

Even though his file isn't an actual file…

Sayori: Um hello?

Monika: S-Sorry! Let's go eat cupcakes now! Then we can go find pyro.

Sayori Jumps and runs for Natsuki's tent.

I chuckled softly.

Somethings never change.

* * *

PYRO's P.O.V

If the owners of trigon labs wanted to put the building in the spookiest place possible, they did really well at their job.

The building sat in a clearing with lots of dead trees and plants. There were cracks all around it, and vines growing at the sign.

Pyro: Geeze Dad, couldn't you have joined a cult that didn't use creepy abandoned buildings?

I quickly ran towards it, quickly sliding in and out of view.

I ran to the front doors, and tried the handle.

Locked.

Luckily I came prepared. I had grabbed a baseball bat from the school and used it to smashed the window open. I slid the bag back into the bag, and crawled through the window.

I stared at the empty building.

An abandoned receptionist desk, a rotting wooden couch.

It's like this place wasn't ever touched by the police.

I made my way over the security gate, and headed to the office area.

I made my way to my father's office number, 5k

I quickly sat down in the cubicle, and booted the computer up.

I was surprised.

 _Why does this place still have electricity?_

I shook the thought away, and typed in the password that dad always uses.

The password hint was: how did the date between Oxygen and potassium go?

Answer: OK

Even though he could be a jerk sometimes, My dad had a great sense of humor.

Pyro: Ok, let's see here.

I browsed through the Files on the computer, and nothing caught my eye.

Pyro: Maybe I was wrong, maybe there is nothing wrong her-

I stopped.

One of the files had a name that stood out particularly.

File: _MARKOV._ Markov.

As in the portrait of Markov? I tried clicking on the file, but it was encrypted with a password. And it wasn't the same as he used at home. What could it be?

I thought back to the book. I ran everything through my head I had learned about the third eye cult. Then it hit me. I quickly typed in the catchphrase that my dad told me on the knight of the fire:

 _Password:_ **The dead are the slow, the strong are the fast**

And voila! I was into the file. And the things in it… oh man there was a lot. Notes on experiments, deaths, different test subjects Geeze dad… what did you get yourself into? I came to the file at the end.

 _The truth_

Curious, I opened the file, and found a letter from my dad.

 _To the poor soul who is reading this letter, I'm very sorry you got involved into this mess._

 _Whether you're a member of my family that survived my attack, or you're a random bystander, I apologize for roping you into this._ _I guess I should start off with kicker, so here it goes:_ _This world isn't real._ _It's a fake. A copy. A cheap after image of the real thing._

 _One would even call it a game of some sort_ _And if you don't believe me, then you should stop reading this letter right now._ _You saw the glitches, so you must believe._ _This world is controlled by one person: the player_ _My- the group Of the third eye discovered this long ago._ _They became determined to wrench control from the player, and use his power to merge our worlds together._

 _They began experimenting on children, injecting them with pure code and glitches._ _Some died_ _Some became shells of their formers selves_ _Some received powers and went insane._ _And a tiny percentage- two sister- received powers, and there were no negative side effects._ _These girls had been taken from a single mother, who had been put out of the picture._

 _They were experimented on every day, pushing their powers to the limits._ _One had the power to completely control the mind, and pull nightmarish things into reality. So horrifying, your mind could shatter looking at them._ _The other however, was much more terrifying._ _She could edit the code, make it so that you exist one second and the next you didn't_ _Our group discovered if you combined their powers as one, you would control the fate of this fake reality. You could create new worlds, destroy the previous one…_ _Or break into another._ _That's what we were trying to accomplish._

 _The leader of the group, who went by the odd name "Main" said that he wanted to take the power for himself._ _We had almost accomplished it too._ _However…_ _I cannot take this anymore._ _I signed up for this lab to perform science, not experimentation._ _But they looped me into their plan as well._ _I will not be a pawn for them_ _Which is why I am taking my own life, as well as my family's so we can escape this hellish nightmare of a world._ _This world is horrific reality. One people should never know about._

 _Im sorry dear reader that you were exposed to this._ _But please listen, for this is the whole reason I wrote this letter:_ _I released the two sisters that were trapped in their cells back into the open. The people will hunt me for treason._ _Dear reader, please find them, and protect both of them. Don't allow them to fall into the third eyes greedy hands._ _Their names are Libitina and Monika Parker, but they might be going by a false last name like Amara._ _So find them please._ _This is my last request._

 _Dr. Simon Callaghan_

… d-dad… I place my hand on the monitor. Dad… Im sorry for ever thinking you were a jackass. Don't worry. I may have let Libitina die, but I won't let Monika die. I download the letter onto my USB. Im still in shock….

Pyro: How could this world be fake…?

I guess the glitches I saw recently proved that.

Pyro: Is it true? Is… nothing real? I touched the screen again. For moment, I just stared at in silence. Then someone whispered in my ear.

?: Boo.

Pyro: WAHHH!

Sayori and the other girls burst into a fit of giggles.

Monika: Oh…Oh my… Yuri: Im sorry… It just funny.

Natsuki: HAH! New kids a wimp!

I glared at them. Pyro: Very funny guys. They all grinned at me deviously. Well except Yuri. She was now not laughing and in awe of the place where she stood.

Yuri: So, this is the place my book was inspired by.

Natsuki: Is it everything you ever dreamed of Yuri?

Yuri: to be honest… I expected it to be a bit more isolated.

Pyro: what do you mean Yuri?

Yuri: well for starters, before Sayori scared you, I went to the bathroom here. The sink is still working.

Pyro: Um… that's odd.

Everyone else nodded.

Yuri: and according the computer Pyro was surfing, the electricity still works too. Why would an abandoned building have water and electricity?

Suddenly it dawned on me.

Pyro: That's because it isn't abandoned!

I looked around hurriedly.

Pyro: We gotta get out of here!

Everyone looked at me, confused.

Monika: But why, Pyro?

I quickly stood up, and shook my head.

Pyro: No time to explain! Just come on!

I hurtled out of my dad's office and began running. I could hear the girls close behind me. I rounded another corner and saw the front door light. We were going to make it! Than a loud voice behind me yelled, DUCK!

A shoulder shoved me aside, just as a bullet whizzed through the air. A girl's voice cried out in pain.

Pyro: Monika, are you ok?!

She was wincing and holding her arm, but she managed a smile

Monika: I'm fine, it just grazed my shoulder. Just hurts like hell though.

Monika flexed her shoulder, and stared into the darkness from where the bullet came. Her hands twisted to the side, and for a moment, I saw a small button flicker into existence.

 **DELETE**

I remember wording from my dad's letter: _She could edit the code, make it so that you exist one second and the next you didn't._

Pyro: Wait Monika, Stop!

I pushed her out of the way, and a bullet whizzed past us and smashed through the transparent erase button. I quickly jumped up to punch the man in the shadows to the face when I heard a gun click behind me. I whirled around to see goons in a mask and cloaks had guns up to The girl's heads.

Gang members: **_Make one move and we kill them._**

I slowly sank to the ground, and Monika followed my lead. The man who was shooting us stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Monika's arm.

Thug: _Y **ou will come with me.**_

Monika tried to resist, but he injected a vile into her neck. Her eyes glazed over, and she slumped over. The man dragged her away.

Pyro: Stop! Leave her alone!

The man ignored me, and disappeared around the corner with her.

I turned around back to the thugs to discover that the other gang members had knocked the girls out, and they were being dragged away as well.

Pyro: Stop it!

One of the thugs stayed behind. He reached under his cloak and pulled out a revolver and aimed it at my head.

Thug: **_You should have never interfered with our plans. But I suppose there is a bright side to this. thanks to your meddling, We succeeded in recovering the weapon. For that, we have to thank you. But now, your time is up._**

He cocked back the gun and aimed it at my head.

Thug: **_This was never going to end any other way. And soon, thanks to your help, All of their eyes will open._**

His finger inched towards the trigger. There was only one car left I could play. It could either kill me or save my life.

But it was the only thing I could do. Just as the thug began pulling the trigger, I screamed the word. The one thing that began this whole thing in the first place.

Pyro: LIBITINA!

The thugs eyes widened, and he quickly turned the pistol away from my head and it fired into a computer console.

Thug: **_Where did you learn that name?_ **

Pyro: I'll never tell you. But Maybe if you take me to the guy in charge of this whole operation, I'll reveal everything.

The thug looked doubtful. He looked ready to shoot me a second time. Then a voice came from his wrist watch.

?: _Take him to Akadenchi. Tell him to reveal project L, then lock him up and interrogate him. _

The thug look surprised.

Thug: _**But commander Main, I-**_

?: Y _ou heard me._

Wait… did the thug say "Commander Main" ? I get another flash back to my Fathers letter.

 _The leader of the group, who went by the odd name "Main" said that he wanted to take the power for himself._

The thug grabbed my collar, and hauled me in the same direction they took Monika and the girls. He walked to a blank wall, and typed a code in. I closely watched.

 **CODE: SLOW DEATH, FAST LIFE, 3 I**

A elevator took us down five floors. We arrived at a floor number that read "OFFICE LEVEL"

We walked into the first office we saw. Mr. A sat the table.

Pyro: You son of… You really were a member of the third eye.

Mr. A: Are you really that surprised? The eye offered me power. I've always wanted power.

Pyro: And you're getting it from torturing Girls.

He shrugged.

Mr. A: It pays the bills. Now tell me. Where did you learn that name?

Pyro: She was my best friend when I was younger. Why do you ask?

Mr. A: Impossible. She lived here her whole life. I would have known if she had seen you.

Pyro: It's true. I know her more than anyone else.

Mr. A: Why don't we ask her right now?

Pyro: She's dead, you jerk.

Mr. A smirked as he pushed a button on the offices intercom.

Mr. A: Rylie, send in project L, please.

What's Project L? what's his game?

The door to the office opened, and a girl wearing a hoodie walked in. actually girls doesn't describe it correctly. Her hair was burnt off, with horrible scars running all over her body. Her skin was pale.

?: **What did you want me for, Master?**

Her voice is so raspy.

Pyro: if you think this Libitina, your crazy.

Mr. A smirked. A: Pull you're hood down, L.

The girl reached up, and revealed her face. It was just as defaced as the rest of her body.

Pyro: Just because she pulled her down, doesn't mean it's-

Suddenly I choke on my words. I stared at the girl in shock. Everything about her was different. Except for one thing.

Neon green eyes.

Pyro: Libby?


	17. Chapter 6: Arc 2: Memories

WOOOO HOOO!

New chapter!

Pyro's P.O.V

Pyro: Let me go you jerks!

Two thugs dragged me down a long hallway, refusing to set me free. It had been about an hour since I discovered Libby was alive. She looked terrible but she was alive. Had the fire done that to her?

The thugs that were dragging me came to a complete stop in front of a metal door. They typed a code into the console inserted next to the door. It appeared to be an isolation chamber, like the kind in prisons.

The door whirled up open and slid into the wall.

They tossed me inside, and sealed the door with the same code. I was trapped.

Pyro: You can't drop a bomb on me like that and expect to just leave me here!

I began pounding on the door.

Pyro: Let me out! Let me out!

I kept banging on it until someone behind me sighed.

?: Give it up Newbie, I already tried that.

I Quickly turned around to find Sayori, Yuri, And Natsuki sitting on the floor, with their knees to their chest.

Pyro: Guys! You're alright right? They didn't hurt you?

The Girls shook their head, But Sayori was crying.

Sayori: They took her, Pyro! They took Monika away!

I suddenly jolted. Monika was here in the room with us.

Pyro: Dang it! This is all my fault!

The girls looked at each other.

Yuri: Pyro, it isn't your fault. Just because you proposed the idea of this camping trip, doesn't mean it was your faul-

Pyro: but it was! I should have told you everything!

The girls perked up.

Natsuki: Everything? What do you mean?

Crap. I accidently let that slip aloud. Now they are staring at me

I tried to think of some excuse…

But nothing came.

I decided then.

No more hiding.

Pyro: Sit down girls and boys, I have a story to share.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, but Yuri and Sayori nodded with concentration.

And so I told them.

I told them everything.

I told them my true name.

I told them about my family.

About Libby

about the fire.

About the warehouse I lived in.

About the tattoo engraved on my father's hand.

About my surprise when I saw it on Yuri's book.

About my constant research About the third eye cult.

About Monika and Libby's relationship.

About the glitches.

I told them everything.

The whole group of girls were silent for five whole minutes.

Natsuki: … That is literally the biggest lie I have ever heard.

Yuri: Natsuki!

Natsuki: What? If you want me to believe all that, your gonna need some proof.

Pyro: As a matter of fact, I do!

I pulled out the copy of my letter my father gave me. It almost confirmed everything I said.

Natsuki read it quickly, and then the doubt left her eyes.

Natsuki: And there goes my last shred of denial.

Yuri: I can't believe it… everything in my book… was true.

Sayori: ...

Sayori was being oddly quiet about this. I wondered why.

Pyro: Sayori, Are you o-

Sayori: NO! I'M NOT OK! I'M NOT! WE LITEERALLY GOT KIDNAPPED BY A HUMAN EXPERIMENTING CULT, WE PROBABLY WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY, MONIKA'S GETTING EXPERIMENTED ON AS WE SPEAK, AND ANON IS MISSING!

Pyro: Wait, Anon's gone?

Sayori nodded, her face stained with tears.

Pyro: Did anyone see what happened to him?

The girls shook their heads. It was clear all of them were in a panicky state right now, and I needed them to calm down.

Pyro: Guys listen-

Suddenly the door was slid open and a man grabbed my arm.

Thug: Akadenchi wants to speak with you.

The man dragged me out of the cell, and I watched hopelessly as the door slid shut on the girl's sorrow faces.

Monika's P.O.V

You know, I never thought that being locked alone in a metallic room with a straight jacket on would be how I was spending my Saturday.

Then again, I was a self-aware teenaged girl inside a horror game that could erase people from existence at will.

Go figure.

Oh and if you think I'm very calm right now for being locked in a room right now…

Well…

Your wrong! I'M FREAKING LOSING MY MIND!

Why do these people want me so much?

What did I ever do to them?

Monika: Is this my punishment? Do I deserve this?

Surprise, surprise. No answer.

Suddenly, one of the metal panels surrounding me whirled open, revealing two guards.

Thug: It's time for your treatment, Subject Ms-K9

The two walked towards me.

Monika: Touch me and I'll reduce you two to pixels.

The thugs didn't even flinch. They pushed a button on their watch.

Suddenly, a thousand volts of pain shot through me, and I had trouble breathing.

I fell on the floor gasping.

One of the goons kicked me in the stomach.

Thug: don't disobey us, girl.

He aimed another kick to my face, but the other goon stopped him.

Thug 2: hey don't mess up her pretty face. Maybe if we're good the boss will let us in on that.

I almost threw up a little in my mouth.

Thug: Shut it you perv. They may be worthless slaves, but I'm not auctioning them off like that.

Thug 2: Suit yourself.

The first thug grabbed my arm, and hauled me out the door.

They led me to this chamber, where a metal pod sat. they locked me inside it, and I could feel the pain of a million little pinpricks when needles entered my body.

The pod sealed shut, and I was staring into darkness.

I sighed. If they think they could hold me with this little thing, they've got another thing coming.

I twisted my hand, the usual gesture I used to pull a command prompt up.

But nothing happened.

I tried accessing the code.

Nothing happened.

Frantically, I tried looking at my file, which everyone in this world was supposed to be able to do.

But nothing happened.

I started hyperventilating.

What was going? Where is the code?

Suddenly, A thousands jolts of electricity coursed through my body, and I felt pain I have never knew in my life.

After five seconds, it was over.

I again tried to access the code, and the same electrifying pain coursed through me.

A voice echoed through the pod, distorted and glitched out.

?: If you would please stop interfering, we are trying to restore your memories.

Memories? What is he talking about?

This electrifying feeling came back, but this time, it stayed.

The pain…

It hurts…

It hurts…

It…

?

where am I?

what happened?

I find myself floating in a small black space. Completely empty. I feel water splash at my feet every time I take a step.

I looked around. Everything is empty and black.

Monika: Hello?

My voice echoed.

I looked down at the water- and saw a little girl staring at me from the reflection. She had a buzz cut, and was wearing a pink dress. Oddly enough, she had the number eleven tattooed on her arm.

She nodded her head at me, then disappeared from the reflection.

I was silent for a second.

Monika: I think someone just made a stranger things reference.

I shook my head, then I looked around the space again.

I tried calling out again.

Monika: Hello?

This time, voices answered back.

 _"…_ _Listen I need You to run ok?"_

 _"_ _But LI8763 *HIN!}! I don't want to Leave you with them! You said they were bad right!"_

 _"_ _Yes, their very Bad men. I need you to run, and never look back. Got it?"_

Those voices…

Where have I heard them before?

I walk towards them, and find myself staring at the back girl almost identical to me.

Everything about her was the same, except for her hair color. Which was snow white.

Strange, the voices seem to be coming from her…

Monika: Um… excuse me?

I reached out and tapped her shoulder.

The girls whirled around fastly and shoved her hand onto my chest.

Monika: w-wait what are you doing?

I take another look at the girl.

…why didn't I notice she didn't have a face.

A command prompt appeared.

 _ **MONIKAchr FILE ACCESSED**_

Monika: Wait! Don't delete me please!

 _ **REBBOT MONIKAchr?**_

…

WAIT WHAT?!

The girl clicked yes, and instantly the ground beneath me shattered, and I felt myself flying through a tunnel of colors and glitches.

I couldn't stop falling.

I fell past a bunch of images.

Me younger, playing with that little girl.

Me and the girl running away from Thugs.

The girl forcing me to go that orphanage.

I kept falling until I hit bottom. When I did I heard a name.

 _Libitina._

 **I REMEMBER.**

Pyro's P.O.V

The guard who is handling me is very rough. He doesn't even ask if I'm ok when he shoves me into a room and I bang against a table.

I rub my head, and look at the person sitting at the Table.

Pyro: What do you want?

Mr. A: To know how you know about Project L.

Pyro: I already told you, She was my best friend when I was younger.

Mr. A: Stop Lying, Or I'll put your friend through even more torture.

Pyro: You're not torturing them! The girls are still in that cell!

Mr. A: Not all of them. I'm sure your still missing two members of your group correct?

Pyro: You Took Both Monika, AND Anon?!

Mr. A: we can be very resourceful with hostages.

Pyro: I'm sorry, but as I told you. She was my best friend when I was younger, and she got horribly burned in a fire. That's how she got those scars.

Mr. A: I'm afraid she got those from an accident with the experiment pod which exploded when we were using them.

Pyro: Can I go? I don't want to listen to your lies.

Akadenchi grabbed my head and slammed it into the table.

A: You think this is all real boy? We are just puppets, trapped in this false illusion of our world. And soon, when your little girly friend submits and hands over her power to our leader, this whole town will open their eye.

Pyro: Wait… You're not the one in charge? You're not Main?!

A: where did you hear that name?!

Pyro: My dad told me.

A: I hate your lies. Moriarty, take him back to his cell.

The guard came in and began dragging me away.

Pyro: I'll escape! I swear I'll escape!

Akadenchi Laughs as the door swings shut.

AKADENCHI'S P.O.V

That was a very productive meeting. Unfortunately, I have one more before I can go home.

I walk out of the office, and head to the end of the hall to an empty wall.

When I made sure nobody was watching, I placed my hand on the invisible hand reader, and entered the secret room.

I approached the throne in the shadows, and kneeled in front of it.

?: Have you found any information from the boy?

A: No, I'm afraid not, Commander Main. We will, However, wear him down.

There was movement in the shadows as the as Main stood up from the throne. Commander Main has never revealed what he truly looked like to anyone except me, and even then, he has never revealed his face to me again.

Main: I'm sick of waiting. What about project M? has her memories been restored yet?

A: Yes sir. She still hasn't been very cooperative. We left her in the electrocution chamber, and we are giving her shocks until she swears loyalty to us.

Main: Very well. You may return home for the day, You have done well.

A: Yes sir. Thank you sir. And don't worry. Soon, all their-

Main: Yes, Yes. Their eye will open. Now leave!

I nodded and exited the room.

3RD PERSON P.O.V

As soon as the door sealed shut, Main sighed.

Main: soon my plan will become a reality, and I will never have to see his ugly face again.

Main studied his reflection in his black throne.

Glowing neon red eyes stared back.


	18. Chapter 7 Arc 2: Plans

WE RE GETTING CLOSER, I CAN TASTE TEH EXCITEMENT!

Pyro's P.O.V

You know, Would it Kill the Third eye Guards to Put on deodorant?

Cause I'm kind of getting sick of being dragged back and forth everyday by smelly guys.

It's been about a week ever since we were captured by the third eye.

I've been brought in for interrogations every single day, twice.

Guess they still don't believe me when I tell them Libby was my Best friend.

I keep telling them, but they won't listen.

And so, they swore they would keep us there until I tell them the truth.

Which I was.

The other girls Have lost hope.

Yuri is constantly reading the Portrait of Markov, since it's the only book they didn't take off her after they confiscated our back packs.

Natsuki has dedicated herself to come with *Ahem* Suggestive Names for the guards.

And Sayori…

She hasn't spoken to anyone in the past few weeks.

And who can blame her?

Two of her best friends, Monika and Anon, are separated from us, Possibly being tortured to death.

I tried talking to her, but the only thing she said to me was:

Sayori: stop talking to me, Trying to make me feel better. You're not him. You could never be him.

Ouch. Harsh right?

Unfortunately, I'm used to being talked to like that.

And today, they came and got me again for another Interrogation.

The same guard came in.

Natsuki calls this guy "Smelly Poop Soldier"

Yeah. She's real mature isn't she?

Anyway, when "Smelly" Came and got me today, he led me to a different room then what I am used too.

Inside, sat two chairs, which were sat in front of a darkened window.

Akadenchi Occupied one of those chairs.

A: Pyro! What an Unpleasant surprise! Come in! I have something to show you!

The guard slammed the door behind me. So I guess I had no choice but to sit down next to him.

I stare at him suspiciously. What's his game? For a week he has been interrogating me, and now he wants me to watch a movie with him?

Pyro: What is this A? I though-

A: SHHHH! It's starting!

Akadenchi gestures to the screen.

The windows lightened, and I saw the strangest room ever.

It was completely white, and it had a giant metal chamber in the center, with wires and Machinery coming out of it.

Pyro: What is all this?

A: Shhh… Watch.

I looked back through the window. For about a minute nothing happened, than a panel slid open, and two guards came in, dragging a girl into the room.

A very familiar girl

The girl was probably once healthy, but now her skin was pale, and her eyes that once were emerald green, were now a sick greenish yellow. Her brown hair had grown longer, and her bones showed through her old shirt. Her white bow was missing, and she had scars all over her body.

Pyro: … What did You do to Her?

A: aw, What's the matter? Afraid we are hurting Your precious friend?

Pyro: You… You Bastard…

Akadenchi smiled, and laughed like a lunatic.

A: Monika has just been under-going special… treatments… To help her remember that she is loyal to us, and to us only.

The guards Dragged Monika over to the Pod, and locked her inside.

Akadenchi pushed a button on that had mysteriously appeared on the wall, and spoke through an intercom.

A: So Mrs. Monika… Are you ready to cooperate now?

For a moment there was silence. Then a weak, broken voice spoke through the intercom.

Monika: Go to hell.

Akadenchi chuckled.

A: We already live in it, Monika. With your powers, We can finally break through this world.

Monika: I don't care what you guys want.

Akadenchi: Didn't you have the same goals once? Weren't you desperate to access that other world? So desperate, that you would do anything… even sacrifice your friend's life?

Monika: …

What was Mr. A Talking about? Monika already knew This world was fake? But how?

Monika: You say that as if I didn't realize the error of My ways.

A: Oh Cmon? Don't you want to go there? To leave this world? To see new place? New people?

A New reality?

Monika: I already gave you my answer. Go. To. Hell.

I watched as Akadenchi sighed.

A: very well, guess we will be doing this… The hard way. Again.

The Akadenchi disabled the intercom, and turned to me.

A: Now, I hope you won't be as stupid as she was. Tell me now, How do you Know about Libitina?

Pyro: For the last Freaking time, I told you. She was my best friend.

Akadenchi sighed, then fished a remote out of his pocket. He pushed a button on it.

Suddenly, the Pod in the room below me Lit up with an electric blue light, And I could hear Monika's screams coming through the intercom.

Pyro: Stop it!

Akadenchi: You want me to stop it? Tell me how you know Libitina. The real truth.

Pyro: It is! I'm telling you!

Akadenchi pushed the button harder, and Monika's screams began to become strangled.

Pyro: STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER!

A: Then tell me the truth.

I hadn't been aware that I was crying. My fists had clenched up.

Pyro: I told you what I know. Now Let. Her. Go.

Akadenchi looked Bored. He raised his hand to push the button a third time, when a voice from above said:

?: That's enough, A.

Mr. A looked at the ceiling in surprise. I looked up, but there was no one there.

A: But commander Main, I-

Main: I sense he is being truthful.

Akadenchi looked surprised.

Main: At least, he thinks he's being truthful. I think there is something else at play here. Take him back to his cell. I Want you to report to me directly after he is dropped off.

A: But sir, The girl's processing for today hasn't been finished-

Main: End it early. Something tells me she will give in later today.

A: But-

Main: Now.

Akadenchi nodded, but he didn't look pleased. He ordered the guard to return me to my cell.

And he is still smelly.

While he was walking however, I noticed something latched onto his belt, next to his gun.

A pocket knife.

I wonder if I could grab it…?

I made sure he wasn't watching. he was too busy dragging me by the collar. I slowly reached out, and began to unclip it from his belt.

I had almost got it when:

Guard: What are you doing?

Pyro: Um… Stretching?

Guard: Move again and I shoot you.

Pyro: Y-yes sir.

And so, he continued dragging me to my pitiful cell.

He dumped me in front of the girls, and they left.

Natsuki: So what happened? They played the usual game of ask the same question over and over?

Pyro: They made me watch Monika being tortured until I tell them "The truth".

All three girls pressed their hands to their mouths.

Yuri: That's horribl-… Um Pyro?

Pyro: Yes?

Yuri: Why are you smiling? 

It was true. I was indeed smiling.

Pyro: Because… The next time that guard comes to get me…

I reach into my pocket and pull out the pocket Knife I had stolen from the guards.

Pyro: We're getting out of here.

Monika's P.O.V

Pain is the only thing I really feel anymore.

I stopped screaming, because there was no point.

I stopped crying cause I knew no one would come to comfort me.

I stopped trying to access the code, cause the collar they have on my just keeps electrocuting me.

I stopped doing anything.

Even eating the food they leave outside my cell.

Maybe if I starve myself to death, their plan will fail.

I'm not letting them steal my code.

God knows what they would do with the power.

The one thing I couldn't believe is that My sister is agreeing to go along with this plan.

The Libby I knew would have never done this.

But now… It's like someone replaced her with something else. A monster.

A monster that seems to hate me for running away all those years ago.

We had been on the run from the third eye, and were planning to take shelter at an orphanage.

They had caught up with us, and Libby had given me a water bottle and told me to go there, and if I hadn't shown up, to drink what was in that bottle and go to the orphanage ladies

It turns out it was a memory blocker and replacer.

She apparently thought that if I forgot everything, I wouldn't be in danger.

Well, I ended up back here, didn't I?

GREAT PLAN SIS!

In any case, If these goons think by using electro shock therapy is going to work on me… they got another thing coming.

I sat with my knees against my chest, sighing. I was back in the isolation chamber they had put me in the first week.

Monika: I guess I kind of do deserve all of this. Even after everything I've done… I guess being deleted wasn't enough, was it?

Silence once again answered me. Alright, I've gotten sick of this.

Monika: I know you're there.

More silence.

Monika: You've been here the whole time Haven't you…?

Still nothing.

Monika: I have a sense you don't have control over Anon anymore… In fact, it feels like you have a lot less power then you usually do.

Still silence.

Monika: It doesn't feel like you're playing this world anymore…. More like… You're watching it from another window.

Nothing.

Monika: It would really help if you could come back… We all miss you… and we could really… Really use your help.

Still nothing. I can't take it anymore. I stand up and scream at the walls.

Monika: WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THIS?!

Nothing.

Monika: I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT THIS WORLD! ABOUT ME! AND IF NOT ME, THEN THEM!

Nothing.

Monika: Did you just give up on us? Or was I right? Are you really a bad person?

No response.

Monika: … I was right….

No response.

Monika: Nobody really is as horrible as you are. You just use this world for entertainment. For "Fun".

Nothing. I sit down, and began crying.

Monika: Player… P-please… Come help me…

Footsteps.

I lift up my head, to see a panel slide open, and the same two guards that always come get me for the "Treatments" they performed.

Guard1: The boss wants to see you.

Monika: Why? Does Akadenchi want to torture me again?

Guard2: No. Main thinks if Akadenchi explains what our plan is, you'll be a little more cooperative.

I snort. Yeah right.

They guard grab me, and drag me out of the room.

They take me to an elevator, and bring me down to the lowest floor. We come into a chamber, that's like a huge version of the room where they put me in the pod.

Except instead of two Pods, there are three.

Two of them are connected physically, a metallic tube going in between them.

The third one has wires running from it that connect to the two pods.

Akadenchi is standing in front of them and smiling.

A: Hello Monika!

Monika: What do you Want?

A: To open your mind to the real world! To show you that are plans are not all bad!

Monika: Whatever you say, It's still makes you a crazy man.

Akadenchi slapped me. Hard. Across the face.

A: Don't disrespect me, Girl.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

Monika: You said you wanted to show me something?

A: No! Tell you something.

Monika: Get on with it then.

A: You see, before we formed our group, way back, towards the creation of this false world, we all lived under the illusion that this place was real. Then one day, our great leader, Main, Discovered our world was fake. He discovered that he powers. Powers beyond anyone's comprehension. He could access another world. Send messages to it, even act as a link from that world to this one. But he wanted more. He wanted to bring our two realities together. To merge them, and make them become one. He found deep in a code there was prophesy. A prophesy of two other people with powers like his. Using this, he searched out every person in the world he could find that had an unusual connection to the code. Which led him to You two sister. The prophesy states that if the three powers are combined together, he will have the power to do anything.

Monika: … Including merge our worlds?

A: Exactly! However, there was another line in the Prophesy. One that struck fear into the heart of Mai.

Monika:?

A: There was a being of absolute power In this world, and when Main intiated his plan, he interfered by arranging the code of certain people too allow them to escape. He arranged a world where he thought the You could be happy, but you messed with it.

Monika: What has this got to do with the other line in the Prophesy?

A: The line states, that if The player's plan was to fail, he would create a piece of code that was designed to act exactly like him. If his world were to crumble, he would inject it's coding into this world, and it would try to remedy whatever went wrong.

Program…?

Does he mean Pyro?

A: The prophesy states that if Main ever got his hands on the powers, his program would rise up and defeat him with a power greater than his. To make sure this never happened, he altered the world to make sure that a new character could never be added.

Monika: Where are you going with this?

A: You say you still don't want to help us?! Not after I told you that our plans could reunite you with the player?!

Monika: I'm pretty sure the Player hates my Guts after what I did, so…. Like I said the last few times, GO. TO. HELL.

A: Take her back to the electrocution chamber. She's acting Stupid again. Until she agrees, she's gonna get twice the pain she usually does.

The guards grabbed me by my arms, and dragged me away from the huge room.

Monika: I'll never listen to You! Someone Will save me!

Akadenchi laughed as the elevator doors slid shut.


	19. CHAPTER 8: ARC2: MAINS IDENTITY

Pyro's P.O.V

All of us have been waiting in anticipation for the next time a guard comes to get me for another interrogation.

Yuri has been worried I won't be able to kill the guard.

Let me say that again. Yuri is worried that I won't be able to kill one of the guys who is responsible for my family's death, Locking us in this cell, turning one of my friends into skin and bones, and turning my old best friend into a fricken monster.

I think I'll be fine, don't you?

The plan is this:

When the guard comes to get me, I wait until we have walked a few feet away, and then I attack. Once the guard is down, I take his tazer, his gun and his baton. That way, we all have a weapon to defend ourselves with. Then I steal his Keycard, find Monika's and Anon's Holding cell.

Nothing can go wrong right?

Oh gosh I hope this works.

I tap my foot in anticipation on the floor, my teeth chattering nervously.

My Teeth get so loud Natsuki says if I don't stop she's gonna wallop me upside the head.

Geeze that girl can be unbearable sometimes.

After a while, the door finally, Finally opens up.

Thug: _Let's go, Maggot._

The guard grabbed me by my shoulder, and dragged me into the hall, and locked the door tightly.

He began walking me away down the hall.

Thirty feet away from the door.

Forty feet.

Then the knife I had concealed in my sleeve slid into my hand, and stabbed the guard as hard as I could in the stomach.

The attack took the guard by surprise, and he fell over. I quickly rolled away from him, to see the knife in beaded in his stomach area.

The guard was somehow still alive, and he was reaching for his gun.

I beat him to it first, and wrenched his hands away from It. I snatched it, and without looking, I fired 4 shots into the guard's body.

I cautious looked over at the body, and almost threw up. Blood leaked everywhere, and the surprised and angry face of the guard still was fresh in my mind.

I shook my head, and quickly took the tazer and baton and the keycard, and loaded the stuff in my pocket. Then I dragged the guard back to the cell.

I unlocked it, and told the girls to come on out.

They cautiously inched out the door, looking around every corner.

I tossed the body into the cell, then used the Key card to lock it.

Sayori: Pyro, Are you ok?

Pyro: What do you mean?

Natsuki: You look kind of… On edge.

I looked down at my hand which was shaking, and my blood-stained shirt.

Pyro: You would too, if you just killed something.

Sayori and the girls looked worriedly at each other.

Pyro: Guys, I'm fine ok?

The girls sighed, and nodded.

Sayori: Let's just close the door and get out of here already!

I slid the door shut, then distributed the weapons I took among them.

I gave Sayori the Tazer, and Natsuki the Baton. I tried to give Yuri the gun but she refused and said:

Yuri: Um… If you don't mind, I would rather use the knife.

I was surprised, but I shrugged it off.

Pyro: Alright then, Here you go.

I tossed her the knife. Then making sure everyone was ready to go, I took off quietly down the hall, with the others following close behind.

I came to the end of the hall, and peaked around the corner, and saw a group of guards charging down the hall towards us.

I quickly ducked back around the corner, and quickly spoke to the girls.

Pyro: A place to hide? Anywhere? Quickly!

Natsuki: That closet!

We see a small closet sitting across the hall. I wasted no time in herding them into it, and I sealed the door shut.

We both sat down in different corners, breathing heavily and looking around.

We were silent for a little.

Pyro: So, are you guys Scared?

For a minute nobody spoke. Then they spoke

Sayori: A little maybe.

Yuri: Kind of.

Natsuki: not at all.

We all stared at Natsuki until she sighed, rolled her eyes, and mumbled: Ok and maybe a little.

Pyro: Well, I don't know about you guys, But I'm terrified.

They looked at me In disbelief.

Pyro: What?

Sayori: You? Scared?

Yuri: I don't believe it.

Natsuki: The only good trait you have is your bravery, Newbie.

I stared at them with my mouth open.

Pyro: Have you met me? I'm the kid who used to run every-day from a kid who didn't even know his multiplication tables!

Natsuki: And yet, You just killed a guy because he was holding your friend's hostage.

Pyro: That was just a spur of the moment thing!

Sayori: Shut up Pyro. You're the bravest one out of all of us. Don't forget that.

Yuri: Yeah.

Natsuki: Only right thing you ever do.

They were all giving me goofy grins.

Pyro: No… I'm not brave.

Sayori: Yes, You-

Pyro: I'M NOT BRAVE!

Everyone stared at me. I had never yelled at them before.

Pyro: Pyro's the brave one. I'm not.

Sayori: Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Pyro right?

Pyro: No I'm not. Even if I Pretend and imagine as hard as I can, I'm not Pyro Tadashi. I'm just the scared little Boy who let his family die in a fire all those years ago.

The girls looked at me with concern.

Pyro: I never liked myself back then. I was always scared of everything. Heck, I was even scared of the pirate on the sponge-bob theme song.

Natsuki snorted, but Yuri and Sayori shushed her.

Pyro: The only time I was ever brave was when it concerned my best friend or my family. And even then, I chickened out and ran away when my mom and my sister could have been alive under all that rubble.

Sayori: Pyro, stop blaming yourself-

Pyro: STOP CALLING ME THAT! I don't deserve that name!

Sayori immediately shut up.

Pyro: The original reason I made myself that name was because I knew the reason they died was my fault, but after a while, it changed into something else. I realized when that I was Pyro, I was a lot braver then I usually was. Everything about Pyro was so much better then plain old me. He was smarter, Stronger, And a whole braver then I ever was. I wanted to just stay Pyro forever, and let my old self sink away into the abyss of my brain…

Sayori put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even try to move it. My hands clenched tighter.

Pyro: But, Over the Past few weeks, The old me has been slowly inching his way back, with the reminder that everywhere he goes, he destroys everything in his path.

I tightened my fist harder. Tears leaked down and onto my fist.

Pyro: Pyro Tadashi was just an illusion that I created. A fake personality that was made of Hikaru's hopes and dreams. I was never brave. Pyro was, but he's gone forever. Only I remain.

I began crying now. I dropped the gun I was holding in my hand. It had finally happened. This is why I never wanted anyone coming over to my house. To find out I was homeless. To find out I had killed my family.

I wasn't afraid they would try to arrest me; I was afraid they would try to help me. If that happened, my past self would come back, and shatter the false world I had locked myself in.

Pyro: I'm not brave. I never was. I was only pretending.

Someone suddenly punched me in the Arm.

Pyro: Ow! Hey!

Natsuki had her eyes sealed up in anger, and she looked like she was about to punch me again.

Natsuki: You really are an idiot, Do you know that?

Pyro: W-What are you talking about?

Natsuki: Newbie, If you weren't brave, You would not have killed that guy back there.

Sayori: If you weren't brave, you wouldn't have formed this plan to escape.

Yuri: If you weren't brave, you would have never would have investigated your Fathers job.

Pyro: But I-

Natsuki: No buts. You're our fearless leader, whether you like it or not.

I stared at the others. Even though I had just told them I wasn't a good person, they still chose to stick by me. No matter what.

For a minute, I blinked and saw other people stranding in their place.

In Sayori's place was my little sister Heather. In Yuri's place was my mother. In Natsuki's Place was my dad.

 _They remind me of them…_

For a minute I was silent, as they stared at me with expectant looks.

Pyro: …Hikaru.

They all looked up, confused.

Sayori: What?

Hikaru: My real name… It's Hikaru.

They all stared at me, then smiled.

Sayori: That's a nice name.

Hikaru: Thanks guys.

For a minute, we were all smiling at each other. Then we heard voices outside the door.

Thugs: Dang it! They killed one of our best guards. We gotta find them before the boss finds they escaped!

We listen quietly as we here guards stomp away. After I was sure they were gone, I nodded to them, and we exit the room.

We quickly run down the halls, and I keep checking the signs on the walls, pointing where different rooms lay.

I knew the holding cells for the experiments were a floor below us, but I knew for a fact that's probably where they weren't keeping her.

She was probably in the experimental chamber itself.

After a while of searching, we came to a metal door that required a Keycard.

I slip the guards car threw it, and the door slid open.

We ran in to discover a pod, glowing with electric light, and Monika's screams could be heard from inside.

Sayori: Monika!

Natsuki: Don't worry! We will get ya out of there!

Yuri: Hikaru, What do we do?

I stared at the machine, looking for a weak point, hoping there was somewhere I could shut it off.

I found a wire coming out of the pod and leading into the wall.

I aimed my gun at the pod and fired off.

The bullet strike the line, and a there was a big electric spark.

The pod shut down, and hissed open. Monika fell out, and Sayori caught her.

Sayori: Easy girl. We're gonna get you out of here.

Monika: G-guys? You're alive?

Natsuki: Of course we're alive! Nothing can kill me that easily! I'm immortal!

Monika: Yup, that's Natsuki alright.

Natsuki: HEY!

Hikaru: Guys, I'm glad You're happy and everything, but right now, we need to find Anon and escape this place!

Sayori perked up.

Sayori: That's right! Good thinking Hikaru!

Monika: H-Hikaru? But I thought Your name is…

Hikaru: We'll talk about that later! Now let's-

Suddenly, Laughter echoed through the room. The door slammed shut, and the floor began shaking.

Yuri: What's happening?!

The floor crumbled beneath us, and we fell into a bottomless pit.

3RD PERSON P.O.V

Akadenchi waited patiently at the bottom of the hole, in the massive chamber that he had brought Monika into the other day. You know, the one with the three pods?

Suddenly, a group of girls and one boy fell to the ground in front of him.

A: Ah! You all made it! Did you know You're gonna be the first to see our worlds merge together!

I got up and stared at Akadenchi. You know, I have never hated anyone as much as him. I grabbed the gun I had off the floor, and fired six rounds at him.

 _Ping!_ All of them flew away from him and imbedded themselves in the wall.

Libby stepped out from behind Akadenchi, her Neon green eyes glowing menacingly.

Hikaru: Libby! It's me! Hikaru! Snap out of it!

Libby's eyes grew even brighter, and black smoke swirled around our group.

Libby: _For the last time, I don't know who the hell you are. And you're getting on my nerves. Permission to kill master?_

Akadenchi looked more than happy to comply. He opened his mouth, but someone interrupted him.

Main: No Libitina.

A cloaked figured jumped from above and landed in front of me.

Main: I wish to speak to them first

I stared at him, and saw two neon red eyes glowing from under it.

Main: Monika, if you give me your powers, I will let your friends rule by my side.

Monika: No! I know If I give into you, You'll just kill them anyway! And I'm allowing my friends to be hurt!

Main: Funny, You never seemed to care about that before.

Monika: Of course I have- wait, You know about that?

Main: Of course I know. I saw all of it. Sayori's hanging, Natsuki's necksnap, Yuri's stabbing. I saw all of it.

Monika's mouth fell open. There was only one person who knew all of that.

Monika: Player? Is that You?

Main: You think I'm the Player? That's hilarious. Though I do admit, we do share a lot in common.

Hikaru: What are you talking about?

Main: You still haven't figured it out yet? I thought you would've, after I stopped disguising my voice.

Hikaru's eyes widened. He realized his voice didn't sound so distorted.

Hikaru: No… It can't be.

Sayori: What? Who is he?

Main: Wow Sayori. I would've thought you of all people would recognize me.

Natsuki: What the hell are you two talking about?!

Monika: I'm confused as well.

Yuri: I am lost.

Sayori: Same.

Hikaru stared angrily at Main.

Hikaru: Don't make me tell them Show them Show them Yourself!

Main: As you wish.

Main form suddenly became liquid and glitches, shaping and forming. His cloak disappeared, being replaced with a boy's school uniform, brown spikey hair, and gleaming red eyes.

Sayori: Anon?

Anon: Yes indeed. But I Have a better, well-known name in that world

His form glitched again. Everything was the same except one thing. He no longer had a face.

MC: _MAIN CHARACTER._


	20. Sorry, Anon's in charge now

Anon: hehehe, you were expectinf the Author? sorry, he's gone now.

now read on...

* * *

Hikaru's P.O.V

Anon, (Or should I say Main, Or was it MC? I'll ask while he's ranting) Walked towards us, Doing that villainous slow clap that villains do.

Anon: Bravo. You almost, "Almost" Managed to escape here. Even if you had, however, I would have just tracked you down anyway. I see everything, you know.

Sayori: Anon? What's going on? What's happening?

I looked over at Sayori. _Didn't she get it?_

Yuri: I am confused as well.

Natsuki: I am lost.

Hikaru: Guys don't you see? Anon has been commander the whole time!

Sayori: Tha-that's Impossible! Anon would never do such a thing… Right Anon?!

Anon chuckled, and approached Sayori, cupping his hand around her chin.

Anon: Ah, Sayori, Sayori, Sayori. You're not the only one who kept a secret about themselves. Except instead of having Chronic depression, I have something that will actually make people care about me. POWER.

Anon shoved her to the ground. Natsuki aimed her Tazer at him, but somehow, it turned into a squirt gun.

Natsuki: Wha-

Anon: Isn't it Amazing? I have a very unique ability, an ability far greater than what Monika or Libby has. I have the ability to take things from other timelines, and incorporate them into our world. For example…

Anon waved his hand, and the squirt gun turned into a grenade, with the pin already pulled.

Natsuki: OH HELL NAW.

She threw the grenade at anon, but with a flick of his wrist, it turned back into the Tazer, and now he held the weapon.

Anon: Too easy.

He smirked at all of us.

Anon: all of you were so easy to manipulate. Especially you Sayori. You always believed in me. Always thought I was the purest person in the world. But now…

He clapped his hand, and Libbys eyes glowed green.

Five of the guards suddenly got crushed by an anvil.

Anon: Am I still a "nice person" after what I just ordered?

Sayori was staring at him in disbelief.

Sayori: Anon… Why would You-

Anon: Shut it. Dumb Girl, I don't have to explain myself to you. Or the others. Or the people who are watching right now.

Watching? What does he mean?

Anon: What? Did you readers think that Only Monika knew you were there?

Readers? What the hell?

Anon: oh no, I'm much aware of your existence. I know more about you then Monika herself!

Anon: I even know some of your names!

Anon: Vanillapowpow, SimplyGuardian, Guests….

Anon: I know all about you. I know some of you only read Doki doki stories, while others tend to be more versatile.

Anon: But the one I'm in interested in the most… is the person who created this world.

Wait, is he calling out the Player?

Anon: Yes… Not only Does this world have an Author, The author is also this worlds Player!

Wait, Author? What is this guy blabbing about?

Anon: Cmon out AUTHOR! Are you too scared too challenge me?

Silence.

Anon shook his head and laughed maniacly.

Anon: Oh well. Never mind all that. Now Monika, If you would please join hands with Libby, and head to the pods, we can get this show on the road.

Libby looked over at Monika, her eyes glowing like a snake.

Monika: No Anon. I'm not doing that I know once you obtain my powers, you'll merge the worlds together. And that might completely destroy my friends!

Anon: You never had a problem doing that before.

Monika's mouth shut tightly.

Hikaru: Monika, What is he talking about?

Anon: Oh, you never told them?

Sayori: Told us what?

Monika: Um.. w-well…

Natsuki: What's he talking about?

Monika: …

Anon: Allow me. You see, two months ago, After years and years of searching, I finally found You Monika. The president of Akademi's literature club. I knew if we were to recapture you, I needed to get close to you and get information. So I volunteered to infiltrate it. I disguised myself as a normal Kid, and used Libby's powers to make it seem like I was one of the club member's best friends.

Anon: I figured if I Could recapture her at the festival, then things would go perfectly well.

However, when I showed up for the day when Sayori was supposed to invite me to the club, I felt something take me over.

The player had invaded my systems, and was using me to communicate to our world.

I was forced to sit from the sidelines and watch, and at first, everything seemed normal in your Literature club.

That was far from the case.

It turns out Monika was aware that the Player had taken over my body, and she was desperate to get his attention.

Natsuki: That's nice, but how does all of that-

Anon: So desperate, That she even went to lengths as Killing all her friends, and keeping the player all to herself.

All the girls took on horrified expressions. They all looked at Monika, expecting her to deny it.

She didn't. she just stood there, fists clenched, tears running down her face.

Sayori: Monika… He's lying right? I'm alive right now! You couldn't have killed us!

Monika still didn't say anything.

Sayori: …Right?

Monika began shaking. She raised her Arm, and opened a command prompt. The prompt read:

 **RESTORE MEMORY FILES OF:**

 **SAYORICHR?**

 **NATSUKICHR?**

 **YURICHR?**

 **Y/N**

Sayori: Monika? What is-

Monika clicked the yes option, and all of the girls gasped and grabbed their chests.

They were silent.

Then Yuri spoke.

Yuri: …It's true.

Sayori: Monika… Why?

Natsuki: I always knew you were a heartless selfish jerk.

All of the girls were staring at Monika with looks at contempt.

Monika was trembling with sobs building inside her.

Anon: Now that Your friends Know what you truly are, Will you lend your power to me? No one will ever love you in this world, or the other one. So what do you have to protect

Monika was still silent.

Then she spoke.

Monika: If you think…By taking away everything I love…. The club… my friendship… Even the player… That I would join Your sick cause…

Anon paitently waited for her answer.

She began to laugh maniacly.

Monika: Your gonna have to try harder than THAT.

Anon: You still refuse me?

Monika: I lost everything I loved the day I discovered this world was fake. My world collapsed, my parents disappeared… Everything dissolved. So go ahead. Threaten to take away more. I couldn't care less.

Anon sighed.

Anon: We shall do this the hard way then.

He flicked his wrist, and Monika flew backwards and slammed into the wall.

Hikaru and Sayori: HEY!

Both me and Sayori charged tackled him, but he simply flicked his wrist again, and we flew up and slammed into the ground again.

Monika: STOP! DON'T HURT THEM!

Monika slid in front of us, her arms spread out in a protective manner.

Anon raised his eyebrows.

ANON: interesting.

He looked at Me and Sayori, then Yuri and Natsuki.

He sighed.

Anon: If that's the way you wanna play it then.

He flicked his wrist, and suddenly, my stomach flopped over.

I blinked, and I realized I was forty feet away from Monika and Anon.

Anon: Now Monika, I give you a choice. Either you submit and give your powers to me... Or…

He simply pointed. Monika turned and gasped. I followed with the exact same reaction.

Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri were now in various degrees of danger.

Yuri was trapped by a guard, who had an arm around her neck, and a knife pointed directly at her chest.

Natsuki was also trapped by a guard, and the way he holding her, he could break her neck with just a twitch of his hands.

But Sayori…

Hers was different.

Her feet were now bound by shackles, along with her hands. She was chained standing up on a chair, and there was a noose around her neck, nailed to the ceiling.

Monika: No!

Anon: Like I said, you have a choice. Either submit to me, or your friends die.

That's it. I can't take this anymore. I got up from position on the floor, and charged at Anon.

Hikaru: DIE YOU BASTARD!

I ran as fast I could, and scooped up the baton that Natsuki had dropped on the floor. I raised it high above my head, determined to bring this lunatic down.

Anon looked over boredly in my direction, and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, an orange flame flared up right in front of me, causing me to skid to a stop.

The flame grew bigger, creating a circle, and trapping me inside it.

I stared at the ring of fire.

Hikaru: No… Not here… Not now…

Anon chuckled.

Anon: Ah yes, And I have a special plan for your death Pyro. Or should I say… Hikaru Callaghan?

I whipped my head and stared at him in shock.

Hikaru: You know my Real name?

Anon: Know it? I've studied it my whole life.

He waved his hand, and Monika was suddenly bound with chains. He approached my little fire death prison circle.

Anon: When I learned first-hand that if his plan to create a perfect world for Monika and her friends had failed, I knew the Player (Or author) would implement his backup plan.

Anon: I worked to counteract his programming, but it was too late. He had already injected you into this world.

Wait. The player made me?

Anon: As your file says, You were designed to make massive changes to the script. Changing certain events and altering our worlds timeline.

Anon: Also, you had a certain backstory the player had written themselves.

Backstory? what?!

Anon: Ah yes, a very tragic one indeed. I found myself tearing up at the death of your family.

I tensed up. If it wasn't for the flames blocking me, this guy would be dead right now.

Anon: I loved the twist he added, Making Libby your best friend.

Wait… what?

Anon: I loved how the player thought by making her your best friend, it would lead you to find this facility. Of course, his plan worked. I also like the letter he added from your father. And his office? Genius!

Hikaru: Wait… are you saying…

Anon: That's right bud. You can't feel bad about losing a family. Cause it never happened in the first place. You haven't gone to this public school for years. You showed up this year.

Anon: You don't have an actual programmed family at home. It was just written into your memories by the player, so he could get you here. To defeat me.

Anon looked around and smirked.

Anon: Gotta say, your pretty bad at your job

I growled at him. I leaped foreword to tackle him, but the flames flared up, causing me to falter. I stared into the bright orange light. I saw a collapsed house, in flames surrounding it. I shivered.

Anon smirked at me.

Anon: Also, can I just say the program put into your fear of fire and your PTSD? It's amazing! The player actually made you afraid of something that never happened to you!

Anon chuckled.

Anon: And now you will die how you're written family died. Trapped in a fire.

The flames began closing in, shrinking in.

I collapsed in a ball, shivering as the flames grew closer.

This was it. Even though it never happened, I was gonna die like the rest of my family.

In a fire.

Monika's P.O.V

I watched helplessly as the fire grew closer and closer towards Hikaru. There was nothing I could do. The others were in danger as well.

This is all my fault. Everyone's gonna die because of me.

There's nothing I can do.

…

well…

there was one thing I could do…

but was it worth it?

I stared at the fear on Sayori's face as she stared at her noose and tried to free herself.

Yes it was.

Monika: Anon.

Anon turned and gave me a mocking bow.

Anon: yes your highness?

Monika: I'll do it.

I'll give you my powers.

* * *

OOH, THINGS ARE HEATING UP! WE ARE COMING TO THE END OF THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE NEW REALITY SERIES! ONLY THREE CHAPTERS REMAIN!

ALSO, IF YA COULD DO ME A FAVOR, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY I POSTED! PLS CHECK THIS OUT AS WELL!


	21. Story celebration!

Hi guys! This isn't a real chapter. It's just something I wrote to celebrate the idea I had for this story. I had been thinking about doing this for a while now, so I hope you enjoy. Who knows! Maybe after this one is done, I will post a new chapter! Anyways, read on!

* * *

Pyro was floating in an empty void made of fire and destruction.

 _The clock stopped ticking, forever ago._

Monika kills Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki, and takes great pleasure in doing it

 _How long have I been up, I don't know?_

Both jolt awake from the nightmares they were having, Pyro's being of fire, Monika's being of the monster she used to be.

 _I can't get a grip, but I can't let go._

Pyro Walks into the clubroom, and see's the eye on Yuri's book cover

 _There wasn't anything to hold onto though._

Pyro recognizes the eye on the cover.

 **WHY CAN'T I SEE?**

Pyro has a nervous breakdown, and sees his house collapsing around him in flames.

 **WHY CAN'T I SEE?**

Monika is rocking back and forth in a corner, her hands over her ears, trying to block out the voices that keep showing her images of Libby.

 _All the colors that you can see._

Pyro is shown investigating the fire, and the book.

 **PLEASE CAN I BE!**

Pyro discovers That Libby and Monika are sisters.

 **PLEASE CAN I BE!**

Monika is shown, crying into her pillow, begging the voices to stop.

 _Colorful and…_

 ** _FREE?_**

Suddenly, both Monika and Pyro are dropped into Trigon Labs experiment lab.

 ** _What the hell's going on?! Can someone tell me please!_**

Pyro is running from guards, while Monika is being tortured in a machine while Main and Libby watch.

 ** _Why am I switching faster than the channels on Tv?_**

 **I AM BLACK**

Pyro is shown floating in a giant ball of red and orange fire, his entire body and silhouette shaded in black.

 **THEN I'M WHITE**

Monika is shown floating through Code and her Memories, her entire Body and silhouette shaded in white.

 **NO! Something is not right!**

Pyro is shown facing off against Main, his red eyes glowing, with Monika being tortured in a pod behind Main.

 ** _MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!_**

Pyro is shown being decked into a wall, being hit so hard, he floated into a glitch void.

 _The trembling fear, is more than I can take._

Pyro and Monika are shown looking a mirror. At first, they look normal, then it glitches, and shows Monika with a distorted pain filled face, and Pyro looking much different. He had Silver hair, black eyes, and an Evil smile.

 _When I'm up against, the echo in the Mirror._

 ** _ECHO._**

Libby and Monika are floating upside down in a circle, with Main in the middle, cyphering their powers away.

Pyro is desperately trying to break in.

Pyro shatters the bubble, and tries to punch Main, but Main retaliates with a jet of fire, trapping him in a circle. Monika and Libby have almost died from power drainage.

 **I AM GONNA BURN MY HOUSE DOWN INTO A UGLY BLACK.**

Pyro is shown rocking back and forth in the circle of fire.

 **I AM GONNA RUN AWAY NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK.**

Monika, in her trance, is reliving the moment when she ran away to the orphanage, away from Libby.

 **I AM GONNA BURN MY HOUSE DOWN INTO A UGLY BLACK.**

Pyro is shown running out of his broken and collapsed house.

 **I AM GONNA RUN AWAY NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK.**

Monika is reliving what she put every one of her club members through, as her powers are drained away.

 **I AM GONNA BURN MY HOUSE DOWN INTO A UGLY BLACK.**

Pyro Look up through his tears to see a transparent person holding their hand out to them. He doesn't have any a face.

 **I AM GONNA RUN AWAY NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK.**

Monika Cries in agony at the visions being shown to her

 **I AM GONNA BURN MY HOUSE DOWN INTO A UGLY BLACK**

Pyro takes the person's hand, ready to be brave and fight against his fear

 **I AM GONNA RUN AWAY NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK**

Pyro stands up and breathes.

 _I am gonna burn my house down…_

Pyro flashes back to the night of the fire.

He remembered his family, and clenched his fists

 _And never look back_

He charges through the fire, and Main looks at him surprised. Pyro lands on the ground and kneels.

 _And never look back_

Pyro slowly stands up. As he does, he glitches, and his eyes are revealed. They are not long a blue. They are a glowing neon orange

Pyro: **N̶̆͒͋E̸͔͕͔̿V̵͖̯͛E̸̬͕͎̊̚R̸͓̘͍̓͆̕ ̷͖̉L̵̰̀͗͌Ȍ̴̻̪͠O̴̳̳̒̃͜K̵̳̉̃ ̴̪͒̄B̶̛͖̑̚Ä̵̯̦̋C̵̨͇̽͋K̷̢̙̱͊̽**

Pyro charges Main.

 **What the Hell's going on? Can someone tell me please!**

Main attacks back with weapons he summoned, but Pyro somehow made them all disappear.

 **Why am I switching channels faster than the TV?**

 **I AM BLACK**

Main summons a knife, but Pyro turns jet black and disappears Just as he attacked. He reappears Behind Main and attacks again

 **THEN I'M WHITE**

Monika's body glitches and turns glowing white inside the pod.

 **NO! Something is not right!**

Main is getting nervous at pyros sudden strength.

 **My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight!**

Main turns invisble, and tries to absorb the rest of Monika's power

 **What the Hell's going on? Can someone tell me please!**

Pyro intercepts his attack, but Main attacks back harder.

 **Why am I switching channels faster than the TV?**

Main glitches and distorts in Rage.

 **I AM BLACK**

Pyro's form turns jet black as his eyes glow orange

 **THEN I'M WHITE**

Monika turns white as she screams in agony

 **NO! Something is not right!**

Main roars in anger

 **My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight!**

Pyro and main fly at each other with a punch

 **The trembling fear, is more than I can take!**

Pyro is shown standing somewhere, looking in a mirror.

 **When I'm up against, the echo in the mirror!**

The mirror shows the same Silver haired black eyed version of Pyro, grinning evilly.

 **The trembling fear, is more than I can take.**

Pyro aims a final attack at Main, who was exhausted

 **When I'm up against the echo in the mirror!**

Main catches his a fist in the face from Pyro. Pyro smiles confidently, but then Mains face turns into the Boy's face from Pyro's mirror. The boy slams a fist into Pyro's belly.

* * *

PYRO'S P.O.V (Friday afternoon, the day before Pyro and the gang went on the camping trip)

Pyro: GASP!

I jolted up in bed, rubbing my head.

Pyro: What a weird dream. I wonder what it all means?

I thought about it for a while, then shook my head. I got up and headed to the bathroom I splashed water in my face, then went back to sleep.

Third person P.O.V

Pyro failed to noticed he left the light on in the bathroom. The light caught on the surface of the mirror. For a second, the silver haired boy from his dream appeared in it.

He smiled and whispered:

 _The echo in the mirror._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this celebration of my story idea! There might be a easter egg or two for upcoming plotlines! Check it out!_


	22. VS Main

Monika's P.O.V

I approached the pod, with Libby walking by her side, her eyes glowing menacingly.

Monika: Libby, why are you doing this?

Libby: I don't need to tell you anything.

Monika glanced at her worriedly.

Monika: You never used to act like this! Help me! We can escape!

Libby: You say that as if I want to escape.

Monika: You don't?

Libby: The whole reason I stayed behind was to give up my power to Main that day Monika.

Monika: What?! Why!

Libby: So, I could finally be free of it.

Monika: What?

Libby: Moni, I'm sorry, but I don't want my powers anymore. I want to be normal. To live in a world without powers like ours. If we do this, the only person who will have powers is main. We could be free of this whole mess!

Monika: Libby… you realize by doing this, your handing an entire world over to main.

Libby: Better an entire world then never being a normal human being again.

Libby turned to me, just before she entered her pod, and looked at me with pleading eyes.

Libby: Monika, Please. Just do what Main says. He's gonna help all of us. He's gonna free all of us! Don't you wanna leave this world too?

Monika: …

The way Libby was acting… It wasn't like her at all. The Libby I knew feared her powers, but this? It's a whole new fear. She wanted to be rid of them, and she would do anything to get her way. Even if it meant hurting people that were in the world she was giving up on.

She kind of reminded me of myself when I was crazy love sick for the player.

This wasn't the Libby I knew. As far as I know, Libby died when she was recaptured long ago.

Monika: Libby…

Libby looked at me, hopeful.

Monika: You completely, truly make me sick.

And with that comment, I stepped into the pod, not even looking at her reaction.

Third person P.O.V

Libby huffed angrily, and stepped into her pod.

Libby: _Someday she will understand._

Libby followed, stepping into her own pod, grumbling.

Once Both were in their pods, Anon clapped his hands. The guards holding Yuri and Natsuki hostage dissolved into nothing, and the noose and chair disappeared from SayorI.

Hikaru, however, was still trapped by the flame circle. And he was still curled up in a ball, waiting for the increasingly growing closer flames to consume him.

Monika stared at them in shock from behind the Glass window in the pod. She pounded on the glass.

Monika: HEY! What about Hikaru! Let him go! 

Anon stared at her, amused.

Anon: Oh, did I leave that part of our deal out?

Monika looked confused.

Monika: What do you mean?

Anon: All the girls may go free, but he must die. As pathetic as he is, He is still destined to defeat me. And I can't have that now, can I?

Monika screamed in anger, and tried to open a command prompt. She was too late however, because Akadenchi was at his control panel, inputting certain commands into the console. He pushed the final button, and both pods lit up with an electric red light. Monika's angry yell turned into a screech of pain.

The girls watched in horror and white energy began leaking off the sides of Monika's pod, and green energy began leaking off Libby's pod. The energy began swirling around Anon, and he smiled maliciously.

Sayori: Guys! We have to help them!

Natsuki: Oh, yeah? How? Last I heard, we're surrounded by forty enemies, and one of them is getting God like power.

Yuri: Hikaru would find a way to get too them…

Sayori's eyes widened.

Sayori: That's it! Yuri You're a genius!

Sayori turned and called to the circle of fire.

Sayori: HIKARU! You gotta get up! You can't let him win!

Natsuki stared at her, like she couldn't believe what she was saying. She opened her mouth to make a retort, but closed it in surprise when she heard him answer back.

Hikaru: I can't… I'm scared.

Yuri: Hikaru, Fear is what makes us human. You can't believe that the fire was Your fault. You gotta keep moving forward.

Hikaru shivered in his tiny ball in the center of the fire.

Hikaru: I can't…

Natsuki: NEWBIE! WOULD YA GET UP ALREADY! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING HERE, NOT TO MENTION THAT ONE OF OUR FRIENDS (though I haven't quite forgiven her about lying to me yet) IS BEING ELECTROCUTED TO DEATH. GET YOU'RE REAR IN GEAR!

Hikaru just sat there shivering, the calls of his friends going through his ears, but none of them reaching his brain.

Hikaru: I can't…

HIKARU'S P.O.V

I layed on the ground, trapped in a tiny ball, waiting for the end to come. Every time I looked at the flames, I just saw my crumpled house again. I heard the girls trying to call me to get up, but I just ignored them.

They didn't seem to understand the fear I was going through right now.

As I layed there on the ground, the world seems to fall away, and I was just floating in an endless void of destruction and fire. Fire that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

I just stayed there in my little ball, wrapped up tight.

After a while, I heard him speak to me.

?: _So, that's it?_

I didn't even bother to look up.

?: _You're just giving up?_

Hikaru: What choice do I have? He knows how to exploit my fear. I can't even charge through one tiny flame.

?: _If you're not scared, you Ain't human. It's just like Yuri said._

Hikaru: Fear is my weakness though. It's what caused me to never be able to stand up to bullies like Akio, or teachers like Akadenchi…

?: _You've faced worse than that before. You've seen a book about a cult your father had apparently joined. You've seen the world nearly break in half from glitches. You found out your best friend had a sister you never knew about. Most people would crack under all that kind of stress._

Hikaru: Yeah you're right… I did survive all of that.

I look up to the speaker for the first time.

Hikaru: When I was you.

The speaker was just a transparent clone of myself. Everything about him was exactly the same as me. His hair was the same color; He was still wearing glasses. Everything about him was the same. Except for one thing.

His eyes were a bright neon orange.

Hikaru: Everything was less scary for me when I was pretending to be you, Pyro.

Pyro: _Please Hikaru. You were never pretending to be me. You always were me._

I began letting loose tears of anger as I stared at my imaginary self.

Hikaru: How can you say that! I'm not brave! If I was brave I would-

Pyro: _What? You would what?_

Hikaru: I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT MY FAMILIES BODIES BEHIND BACK IN THAT HOUSE! I WOULD HAVE LET MYSELF DIE WITH THEM!

I screamed angrily, tears running down my face.

Pyro: _Not to sound like a jerk, but like Anon said, doesn't your family not even exist?_

I glared at my counterpart, and turned to look at the flames that were slowly closing in.

Pyro: _Hikaru, you were never scared of fire. You never have. That's why you named me after it. Not because you always wanted to remember your mistake, but because it was a cool sounding name._

I was silent.

Pyro: _The thing you're scared of is what you think the fire represents. The failure of saving your family._

I didn't say anything.

Pyro: _Hikaru, you read your fathers letter, right? Remember the promise you made to him?_

I didn't say anything.

Pyro: _"I promise, I will protect them, dad."_ _You made a promise. You will keep your promise. I know you can do this. You can beat your fear._

I finally turn back to him, tears on my face.

Hikaru: Even if I do conquer my fear, how do I beat him?! He's a god, and I'm just a kid…

Pyro gave me a _"seriously"_ look.

Pyro _: Haven't we heard from more than one person that we have some wacky ability to alter scripts?_

I stared at him, surprised.

Hikaru: But what if can't control it?

Pyro: _You can control it. If the player supposedly made your- no OUR programming, then you can do it._

Hikaru: I don't know, Pyro… I'm scared.

Pyro sighed, then held out a hand to Hikaru.

Pyro: _To quote one of our favorite Anime characters, Let's pretend to be brave one more time, but for someone else. Ok_?

I stared at his hand, at everything it represented. I looked around the void of fire one last time. For a minute, I could see a smiling family, staring out at me through the void.

I wiped my tears away, turned around and took Pyro's hand.

Pyro: _let's do this_.

Hikaru: Yeah. We will do this.

Hikaru and pyro at the same time: **TOGETHER.**

3rd person P.O.V

Anon sighed in achievement as the energy streams from both pods started swirling around him.

Anon: Finally, After years and years and years of waiting… ultimate power… IS MINE!

While Anon laughed maniacly, he failed to notice the command prompt that had opened up above his head.

 _COMMAND: EDIT FILE :_

 _PODS GIVE ENRGY TO ANON_

 _EDIT LINE?_

 **Yes.**

 _PODS MALFUNCTION AND SHUT DOWN._

 _SAVE CHANGES?_

 **Yes.**

 _Changes saved._

Suddenly, the pod's control panel blew a circuit, and the energy that was flowing around Anon retreated back to the pods.

Anon stared at the pods in surprise.

Anon: Akadenchi…

Mr. A, who was currently working feverly to repair the control panel, snapped to attention.

A: Yes, s-sir?

Anon: why… isn't…the…pods… WORKING?!

Akadenchi flinched, and began working harder.

A: I don't know sir! I can't find the cause! It's like something decided to make it malfunction on its own!

Anon raised his eyebrows at this analogy.

Anon: Could it be the player actually is fighting me?

?: guess again, Jackass.

Anon quickly turned around in surprise.

There, standing in the middle of a circle of fire, one of his greatest fears, and not seeming to be effected by it at all, Was Hikaru.

Anon: So… You actually found out how to use your abilities.

Hikaru shrugged.

Hikaru: It's pretty simple really. All I have to do is think it, and it happens.

Anon's neon red eyes gleamed angrily.

Anon: How does he do it! Not even I can make changes to the script without breaking it! So how did the player make you so darn good at it!?

Hikaru shrugged once more.

Hikaru: maybe I'm just better at it then you.

Anon's nostrils flared. He raised his arms, and the circle of flames starting moving faster towards Hikaru.

Hikaru just yawned and flicked his wrist.

 _COMMAND: EDIT FILE :_

 _The fire swallows Hikaru whole, burning him to death._

 _Edit this line?_

 **yup**

 _the fire sputters out before it reaches him._

 _SAVE CHANGES?_

 **Sounds good.**

The fire suddenly sputters and shakes, then flickers out completely.

Anon takes on a surprised and shocked expression.

Hikaru: So, you like to play with fire?

Hikaru smirked.

Hikaru: You don't mind if I fight back with it do ya?

Hikaru raised his hands again, and another command prompt opened above his head

 _COMMAND: EDIT FILE :_

 _Hikaru stands paitently in the middle of the room, waiting for Anon to attack him_

 _Edit this line?_

 **Uh huh.**

 _Hikaru suddenly has the ability to control fire_

 _SAVE CHANGES?_

 **Um, duh?**

Hikaru's hands suddenly burst into flames, but Hikaru didn't seem to be in pain at all.

Hikaru: So, Main, let's make a deal ok?

Anon growled.

Anon: My name is ANON. not Main. It's just a fake name.

Hikaru: Yeah, but Anon was the name my Friend had. You're not my friend. MAIN.

Anon's eye's glowed malevolently.

Anon: Fine. If you wish to call me that…

His form glitched, and he was now back in Mains old cloak. Which covered up everything except his neon red eyes.

Main: _Is this better?_

Hikaru smiled and nodded.

Hikaru: Looks good. Now, as I was saying, I have a deal to make you.

Main: _oh, and what would that be?_

Hikaru: We fight. If I win, you let us go, and collapse this prison, erasing everyone's memories, and let us do this week all over again. Without your interference.

Main: _But what if I win?_

Hikaru: If you win… you won't only get Monika and Libbys powers. I'll give you mine too, then you will truly be unstoppable.

Main seemed to pause for a minute, thinking over this proposition.

Main: _very well._

Monika: HIKARU! DON'T DO IT!

Hikaru glanced over as Monika pounded on the door of her pod, trying her hardest to break free.

Hikaru: Monika.

Monika stopped pounding and looked at him.

Hikaru: I'm sorry everything turned out this way. Maybe, if things go bad… we can meet again in another life, and be better friends.

That really set Monika off. She began clawing at the door with her hands, crying and screaming.

Hikaru then turned to the rest of the girls behind him.

Hikaru: Sayori, Thank you for being one of my friends. Whenever I was feeling down, you always seemed to know what to say when I was feeling down. Even though you weren't really friendly towards me the last few days, you gave me back part of the meaning of friendship.

Sayori: H-Hikaru…

Hikaru then looked at Yuri.

Hikaru: Yuri, I wanna thank you. You didn't have to let me read with you that day, but you did. Without that book, I never would have been able to come here, and overcome my fear of fire, and forgive myself.

Yuri: I…I.

Then I looked at Natsuki.

Hikaru: Natsuki, thanks for being my friend as well. Even though you were a jerk sometimes… you reminded me of my little sister. Thank you for giving me that feeling.

Natsuki: Hikaru..I- WAIT WHAT?! WHEN DID I ACT LIKE A JERK!

Hikaru ignored this, then at last, turned and looked at the pod that stood beside Monika's.

Hikaru: And Libby.

Libby jerked her head up, and glared at the person who had taken away her one chance to get rid of her powers.

Hikaru: I just wanna say something.

Libby: ?

Hikaru: Thank you. Thank you for being my Best friend. Even though you never remembered it, or it never happened, I just wanted to say that. Without you, I never would have joined this literature club, and made all these wonderful friends. So thank you. For everything.

Libby stared at the boy who had just poured her heart out. Who was he? Why was he so insistent that she knew him?

Hikaru then turned back to Main.

Main: _Are you done saying goodbye yet?_

Hikaru: Wait, one more thing.

Hikaru turned to Akadenchi, who was still trying to fix the controls.

Hikaru: Mr. A?

Akadenchi straighten up at his name. what could Hikaru possibly say to him? Was it possible he was going to thank him for challenging him with his wonderful teaching-

Hikaru: You're still an Asshole.

Hikaru turned back to Main, with Akadenchi sputtering insults on the tip of his tongue.

Hikaru: NOW, I'm done.

Main spread his hands, and a darkness swirled around them, inveloping them, so no one could interfere.

Main: _you know, I have a feeling that this fight will be very interesting. I'm excited too see how long you survive._

Hikaru: I could say the exact same thing to you. For you see, to quote a certain Video game character, whenever you fight me…

Hikaru closed his eyes and smiled.

Then he opened them, and they were glowing a bright Neon orange.

Pyro: _You're gonna have one hell of a bad time._

 _PLAY ?_

 **heck yeah.**

 _Playing…._


	23. The finale Pt1

OML it's finally here! The story finale! Now before we get into this, I gotta tell ya guys some things.

There will be a sequel to this story, but you guys can't know what it's about, because it spoils parts one and two of the finale of this one.

I wanna thank you guys for all the support you have given me on this story. I'm still a noob when it comes too fanfiction. So thanks for even bothering to read my stories.

Anyways, there's only one thing left to say except…

* * *

ONWARDS!

* * *

(Note from the author: to find the full epic-ness of this battle, please go on YouTube and play Undertale x Under swap's Double bad time, the appropriate bad ass music for Pyro. Thank you.) `

Pyro faced off against Main, both of them staring at each other.

Main: S _o… whose gonna make the first move?_

Pyro: oh please, after you

Main lunged at pyro, spinning tendrils of darkness at him.

Pyro suddenly glitched and appeared behind him.

Anon looked surprised, but swung his hand towards Pyro, and code shot out of the walls.

Once again, Pyro glitched and appeared behind him.

Main: _h-how?_

Pyro: my turn!

Pyros hands begin glowing.

Main's eyes widened, and jumped as jets of flame shot out of his hands.

Main breathed a sigh of relief, but Pyro appeared behind him and delivered a punch of fire directly into Main's face.

Main tumbled to ground.

His red eye turned black

Main: _So, you are stronger than I thought…_

Pyro shrugged.

Main: _But you still won't win!_

Main shot foreword at Pyro and slammed two darkness tendrils into his stomach.

Pyro: Agh!

Pyro fell to the ground, beginning to get angry.

Pyros eyes begin glowing neon orange in anger.

Pyro roared as jets of fire shot out from behind his back.

Main thought: Uh oh.

Pyro shot fore word, jumping from place to place as jets of fire propelled from his feet.

Main raised a shield of darkness to block the attacks that were coming from Pyro's glowing hands.

Pyro: Aw Cmon, Main don't hide behind that shield like a wuss.

Main's eyes glowed a bright red.

Code shot out and tried to stab through Pyro.

Pyro barely dodged them, and he began running Naruto style, as his body began glowing a hot neon orange.

Main roared as he charged to meet Pyro.

Pyro's and Main's fists clashed together, and an explosion of energy blasted them back.

Main raised his hands and swords appeared in his hands.

Main: Try this on for size!

He spun towards pyro, both blades of the weapon held out in attempt to shred pyro to pieces.

Pyro caught one of the blades, and it began glowing and it burst into shards.

Pyro hummed along to the song playing, and jumped and delivered a kick right to Main's head.

Main tumbled foreword and slammed into a wall hard.

He growled, and floated up in the air, and tendrils shot out and stabbed through Pyro's arms.

Pyro: Ah!

The tendrils through pyro into a wall across the room.

* * *

(this is where you wanna pause the music and go to exactly 2:54 in the video. Only play it when I tell you too. Trust me.)

* * *

Main: w _ell it's been fun._

He approached pyro and cupped his chin.

Main: _but let's face it._

Pyro stared at Main angrily.

Main: this was never gonna end any other way.

Pyro chuckled maniacly.

Main: _what's so funny?_

Pyro: It's just… it's funny. I was thinking about saying the same too you.

Main: _what are you talking about_ -ack!

That was the sound of an electric tazer shocking main from behind.

Main glanced behind him to see Natsuki gripping a tazer.

He growled and tried to shoot tendrils at her, but a gunshot was heard, and a bullet slammed into his arm.

Main turned and saw Monika, who had escaped from the pod, was aiming it at him.

He held his hand out again, but a sickening thud came from his leg.

He looked too see that Yuri had thrown a knife, and it had imbedded itself right into his leg.

His eyes glowed in anger, but then a baton wacked him on the head, and he turned to see Sayori had thrown it, and was now hiding behind Monika.

He growled, and raised his hands, ready to attack them all.

He had forgotten about Pyro.

Pyro's hands began glowing as he summoned all the energy he had left. Doing this attack could burn him out but he had no choice.

Main _: I really enjoyed our little club. But now our meetings over. Forever._

Main suddenly noticed the glowing light.

Main: _What the…_

Pyro ignored Main as he slowly stood up, his eyes bubbling with anger.

Pyro forgot everything in that moment.

He forgot Main.

He forgot the girls

He forgot Akadenchi.

He only focused on a few things.

* * *

(play the music here)

* * *

The night his house burnt down.

His family gone.

The third eye experimenting on girls.

Anon's fake friendliness when he met him.

Monika's screams of Agony from the Pod.

Never actually having Libby as a best friend.

Each thing he remembered, he glowed brighter and angrier.

Main: …whats happening?

Each thing he remembered, the ground pulsed with power.

Main got afraid, and raised his hand to do a final attack so he could end this once and for all.

Pyro caught his fist.

Main: W-what?

Pyro closed his eyes, and smirked.

Then he opened them, and they glowed brighter then they ever had before

Hikaru and Pyro together: _THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS, YOU HOMICIDAL GLITCH!_

A powerful blast of fire erupted from The boy, and he lunged and began attacking him and punching him multiple times.

Main tried to dodge the attacks, but he wasn't fast enough.

Pyro kicked him up, Hikaru punched him down.

Both of them together slammed their fist into him multiple times.

Main thinks: h-how?… I'm losing..?

Hikaru tackles him so hard to the floor, he creates a creator.

Main slowly gets up, and looks at his hands.

Main: Impossible…I'm shaking? Me? Afraid?

A shadow loomed over him, and he saw pyro smirking down at him.

Pyro: What's wrong Main? Scared of fire?

Main: Impossible! I can't lose! I never have lost! Ever!

Pyro: I think you just did.

Pyro's fist glowed orange with flames, and he punched Main right in the jaw.

It caused him to go flying into Monika's pod, his cloak on fire, him screaming.

The whole thing exploded, causing cracks to appear in the floor, the support pillars, everything in the room, to begin too crack.

Pyro looked around the room, then at the girls.

Pyro: I think I might have overdone it a little.

Natsuki: Ya think?

Pyro: Shut up! We gotta get out of here!

PYRO's P.O.V

I turned around- to find to myself staring down the barrel of a gun.

Akadenchi: Not so fast.

Mr. A and Libby stood side by side, blocking our only exit out of the crumbling Lab.

Pyro: Mr. A, let us out. The whole place is about to crumble. If you let us go, we will let you come with us.

Akadenchi: After you just took my one shot at power away from me? No. In fact, I'm gonna kill you before I die. At least I go down knowing I did something worthwhile.

He jabbed his shoulder into Libby's arm.

AkadeNchi: Kill them, Project L

Nothing happened.

Akadenchi turned to look at L.

Akadenchi: I gave you an order!

Libby seemed to be hesitating. She kept staring at me and Monika.

Libby: Who are you?

She seemed to be asking me.

A: DO IT NOW!

Libby still seemed to hesitate.

Monika: Libby.

Libby looked at Monika.

Monika: I know your still in there. Just because you hate you're powers isn't a reason to hand over the world to madmen like Main and Mr. A. Please. Fight back!

Libby stared at her.

Akadenchi: Don't listen to them, L. We gave you a home, and tried to take away your powers like you wanted. We are not the enemy here. Now, Strike! Kill

Libby's eyes glazed over. She raised her hands, ready to attack.

We all closed our eyes, waiting for the end.

Akadenchi: Yes that's it! Kill your true enemy Libby!

Libby's P.O.V

 _My true enemy?..._

 _My true enemy…_

 _Yes I know who my true enemy is._

 _It's the person who tortured my little sister all those years ago._

 _That person…_

 _Is standing right next to me._

Mr. A's P.O.V

I stared at them excitedly. Finally, the world would be rid of the annoyance known as Pyro tad-

A: Ack!

I felt sharp claws wrap around my throat.

 _w-what?_

I turned to see Libby had held up her hands pointed at me, her eyes glowing in rage.

Libby: You.

You Have always been my enemy, Akadenchi.

I quickly pressed my gun against her stomach.

A: if you kill me, I'm taking you with me.

Pyro's P.O.V

At this sentence from Akadenchi, my eyes shot open.

Pyro: Wait! Libby don't! it isn't worth it!

Libby glanced at me tiredly.

Libby: Listen Kid. I don't really know who you are, or remember you. But you seem to be really god friends with my sister and her friends. So make me a promise ok?

Pyro: Um… Ok?

Libby: Watch After them, Ok?

Monika: Libby! Listen to Pyro! We can find another way!

The building shook, and more cracks appeared in the ground.

Libby: there's no time! Go!

Monika: But-

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have too.

Pyro: Monika. We gotta go.

Monika looked at me with tears in her eyes.

She looked at Libby one more time, and mouthed the words goodbye.

The she took off, and ran out of the room.

The girls and I followed after her, me looking at Libby one last time.

After we have left the room, and were running down the elevator.

As we ran I heard two large sounds.

The first was the sound of someone's neck snapping.

The second was a gunshot.

I choked back a sob as we came to the elevator.

I punched the code in I had seen when we first got here:

 **FAST LIFE, SLOW DEATH, 3 I**

We got in the elevator, and the doors sealed shut and we began a shaky ascent.

Pyro: Monika, I'm sorry about what happened with Libby.

Monika smiled sadly at me.

Monika: We all lose people we love sometimes Pyro. I think I finally understand that, after all this time.

She looked at the elevator door, and stared at her reflection

In that moment, I knew what made her remind me so much of Libby.

Not that she was her sister.

Not that she looked exactly the same as her.

But her personality. Even though it might take everything she ever cared about away, she would do anything to help her friends.

Pyro: Hey guys.

All the girls looked at me.

Pyro: After all this is over, what say we go on a actual camping trip?

They all stared blankly at me.

Pyro: Just kidding.

For a minute no one spoke. Then they all burst out laughing.

Sayori: T-thanks Pyro. We needed that.

The elevator slid open, and we saw we were on the floor we had been first kidnapped on. The whole building began to become unstablized.

Pyro: go guys! Go!

We ran to the door.

I opened and gestured each one of the girls out the door.

Sayori came first, but Monika came last.

Just as Monika was about to head out the door, her eyes widened at something above me.

Monika: Pyro move!

She shoved me out the door.

I tumbled out the door and rolled across the ground.

I glared at Monika

Pyro: What was that for-

Suddenly a big piece of rubble collapsed in the front doorway- with Monika still in it.

My mouth dropped open.

Pyro: No… No!

I slowly backed up in horror.

I could hear the girls gasping in surprise.

No… how could I let this happen!

I watched as flames roared out of the lab, and certain sections of the buildings begin to collapse.

I can't believe it. I had failed Libby. I had not full filled hers and my dad's promise.

No!

No!

I wasn't gonna lose another friend to fire.

I got up and charged back towards the Lab, as the roof began to collapse.

Suddenly, I felt a stinging pain rip across my arm.

I tumble to the ground, so close to the doorway.

I turn around to see a knife pointed directly at my face.

I looked up at the owner of the knife.

His once spiky hair was now burnt off, along with the cloak his was wearing. He had cuts and scrapes all over, and some of his skin was completely burnt off. He was almost unreconizeable.

Except for one thing.

His neon red eyes were still intact.

Pyro: Anon.


	24. Finale PT 2: Your choice

Finale of the Finale!

* * *

Anon: what? You think a pesky little explosion is gonna bring me down for the count?

I stared at him angrily. This wasn't fair.

Anon: So, guess Monika died painfully huh? Too bad you weren't fast enough to save her.

Pyro: You bastard… how did you survive all of that?

Anon: Hello? Immortal Being of code? Remember?

I gritted my teeth as I stared at the knife pointed at my face.

Something was weird about it. It was glowing red.

Anon noticed my staring.

Anon: Oh, you like my knife?

Anon: I got it from that game the author likes to reference so much. It was told to have the ability to ERASE, a much more potent and powerful version of DELETE.

I glared at Anon.

Anon: It says that if someone Erase's your file, it shatters it into so many pieces, across so many worlds.

Pyro: You won't kill me. My friends will stop you!

Anon: Oh yeah, about that…

He raised his hand, and opened a command prompt.

* * *

SELECT FILES YOU WISH TO EDIT:

SAYORIchr SELECTED

NATSUKIchr SELECTED

YURIchr SELECTED

Pyro: What are you doing?

Anon ignored me.

DELETE FOLLOWING FILES?

 _y/n_

* * *

Pyro: No! stop!

But it was too late.

Anon clicked yes, and all of their forms glitched out and disappeared.

Pyro: No!

Anon: Well now, not so High and mighty without You're friends too back you up, huh?

Pyro: …

I stare at the ground, defeated. All my friends were gone.

Anon: You should have joined me Pyro. With the combined powers of the twins, and you at my side, we could have ruled till the end of time.

Anon kicked me in stomach, and I fell onto the ground.

Anon: But instead you tried to kill me, killing both of The twins.

He slammed his foot into me once more.

Anon: You're lucky I was able to absorb the last remnants of Libby's powers. Since Monika's are trapped in that inferno, I guess your powers will have to do.

Anon lowered his foot and stared at me. I was sobbing in pain and agony from the loss of all of my friends.

Anon: Well, I guess this isn't exactly how you expected things to turn out. But your fate was sealed the second you challenged me.

He raised his knife over my head.

Anon: It's time to face reality son.

The knife glowed bright red with the power of ERASE.

Anon: Im THe GOd OF THis WoRld

And with that, he swung the knife down towards me, intending to end my meaningless life.

*SLASH*

…

wait…

why don't I feel any pain?

I look up, expecting to see a knife hurtling towards my face- and gasped.

Standing in front of me, who had intercepted Anon's erase attack, was a girl with brown chestnut hair and a Hospital gown.

Monika.

* * *

Anon's P.O.V

What in the..?!

How did Monika survive the building's collapse!?

I open my mouth to speak, but she interrupts me by shoving her hand onto my chest.

Anon: Monika? What are you-

She opens a command prompt.

* * *

SELECT FILE YOU WISH TO DELETE

 _ANONchr_

Do you wish to delete this file?

* * *

My eyes widen in shock.

Anon: Monika wait!

Monika's Emerald green eyes glared up at me.

Anon: Think about what you are doing.

Monika: What do you mean?

Anon: If you do this, The Player will never have a vessel to be in again. Without me, the Player can't interact with our world. Do you really wanna give up seeing him, just for this stupid boy?

For a moment she hesitated, her hand lingering over the YES option.

Anon: I mean, Pyro isn't even worth your time. He's just a program. A fake. He isn't real.

At these words, Monika's eyes hardened.

Monika: You know, I use to say the exact same thing about Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki.

I didn't believe they were real people. Just fake cheap programs in a world that doesn't exist.

I smiled. I knew I won.

Monika: But then, I met a guy.

I raised my eyebrows.

Monika: A guy named Pyro Tadashi. He was always smart and kind, and always tried to help people who needed him. Heck, he even continued to try and help me after he found out what I did.

Anon: So what?

Monika: So I learned that everyone in this game is real. They all may be programmed personalities that are fake, but they have emotions, feelings, memories. If someone could say they would help someone that has done so many cruel things… I'd would say they would be pretty real, right?

Anon: What are you getting at?

Monika: what I'm getting at is, I don't care if I never see the Player again. I have real friends to back me up. But you Anon…

I waited as she paused.

Monika: You have got to be the most heartless, emotionless beast I have ever seen. You deserve to be deleted.

And with that, she began lowering her hand to the floating yes button.

Anon: NO!

I lunged at her, slashing her multiple times with the ERASE knife.

She didn't even flinch.

Monika: Can't feel the pain of being deleted if it already happened to you.

And with that, she happily pressed yes.

I screamed as I felt my entire being rip apart.

Anon: No! this can't be happening! THis Can'T Be hApPening! TH!s CAN * ()# 1765~W& ^^ TGtvdenjic3jwe

Ȃ̸̮͙͖̗̰̥̠͉͛̅͋̑n̸̡̡̢͙͈̺̻̼̣̮̘̣̖̬̞͗̒̈͌́͘͝ ̷̞̮̳̼͈̅͒̂͘ȇ̷̹̲̲̻̯̳̰̯͂̈́́̌̀̃x̶̧̹͓̮̂̀̃͊̊̂̌̈́̍͝͝͝͝͝c̴̬̤̟̙̟̐̍̎̐e̴͕͙̺̓̏͛́̋̌͑̀̃́̕p̸̧̢̢̛̙̣͙̯͖͙͔̥̥̙̉̄͂̾̿̑͐͗̍̕̕͝ͅt̷̘̱̦͑̔̎̐̑̒̀͐̊̚ị̵̢͓̮͕̟̤̤̗͎̑́̂̂͝ŏ̶̳͔̫̗̮͊͊̚̕͠͝ͅn̸̡̛̝̉̂̓̂̍́̽̽̊̂ ̸̡̙̲̮͔͆́͊̌̃̏̍̽͌́̔̀͌̈́̌͜ḧ̶̢͇͓͕͈̼͈͍͓̠̘́͗́̕͜ả̷͓̮̳̖̭͙̣̤̱͓̃̽̃͂͘͠s̶͉̣̭̘͎̤̹̟͉̪̳̞̃̑̔̍͑̌̕͜ ̴̩̙́́̃͛̏̍́͋̃o̸̬̘̩̳̞͙͔̠̰͑͌̉̌̔͊̑̏̊̃́͘͘͜͝c̸̱͚̠̬̰̹͔̬̲̠̫̞̩̃̍́͌̽̅̐̄̄͛͝c̷͍̰̖̩̀͝ų̵̯̰̝̱͕̳͊̑̈́͗̈̂̎̀̚͝ͅr̸̢̺̬͚̬͇̦̲͖͓̬̘̣̜̱̒͂̀̍̀̀̃̃̊͑͘ể̵̡̡̳̣̖̮̺̟̪̦̘̑̆͠d̷̯͙̺̳͔̊́̇̕

* * *

PY#o's P0V

I stared in shock as Anon was ripped apart into pieces of code.

The only thing that remained was Swirling green energy (Which was probably Libby's power) and swirling Black energy, Which I guessed was Anon's powers.

Monika turned and helped me up.

Pyro: Wow, thanks Monika. I thought I was a goner.

Monika looked at me.

Pyro: what is it?

The looked at her again, and saw the many glowing red cuts from the ERASE knife begin leaking code, and she began to glitch.

Pyro: No… No this isn't fair!

Monika smiled sadly at me.

Monika: I'm sorry Pyro. I know you don't want this to happen. But there's nothing you can do.

Pyro: Don't say that! There has to be something I can do!

I spread my hands, trying to access the script.

ERROR: SCRIPT TOO BROKEN TO EDIT.

What the..?

I tried it again, but I got the same error message.

Pyro: Cmon! Work!

Monika grabbed my Arm.

Monika: Pyro… it's no use.

Pyro: Don't say that! I can…I can…

I began to cry.

Pyro: Please… I can't lose another friend…

Monika smile, and held my head against hers.

Monika: It's ok. don't cry. Even though this might seem like a bad thing…

She gave me hug.

Monika: this is the way things were meant to be.

And with that, Monika's figured glowed bright white, and shattered into a million shards of code. The only thing that remained was the green swirling energy of Monika' powers.

I fell to the ground, my fists clenched tightly.

I began sobbing hard. Once again, I had lost everything in a day.

 _This isn't fair. Why did it have to happen this way?! Why!_

As I continued crying, I didn't notice the streams of energy from Anon, Libby, And Monika begin to float towards Me.

 _I couldn't even keep a simple promise! I'm a terrible friend!_

The more I cried, the more the powers began to swirl around me, their turns growing more and more violent.

 _I just wish I could go back and do everything over!_

That's when I felt a tingling. I looked up too see the powers swirling around me, as a roaring tornado.

Pyro: Um… what?

Suddenly, they all slammed into me at once, and I Blacked out.

* * *

I awoke up, floating in a black endless void.

I stared and looked around.

Pyro: Um hello?

I wasn't really expecting any answers. So imagine my surprise when a bunch of voices answered me back.

 _Echonic: Obviously accept Mr A's plan, To get closer to him and then kill him and hide his body, Then you are free forever! MUHAHAHAHA!_

SimplyGuardian: _Mans should go with the plan. The plan to go gets some anime tiddies, with uuuggghhh 2L coke_

Vanillapowpow: _If I were to make a pairing right here and now, I'd go with Pyro x Yuri._ _  
_ _Also, keep up with the story. These chapters may seem shorter than other ddlc fanfics, but I really like this story so far._

What in the heck?

The voices were voices I had never heard before.

They were all distorted so I couldn't hear if the speakers were boys or girls.

Pyro: what the heck? What's going on here? Who are you people?

?: _Those are the reviewers._

I jumped out of my skin, and turned around.

Standing in front of me was A boy about my age. He had brown wavy hair, brown eyes, was wearing a simple plain red t-shirt, along with grey sweat pants, and was wearing no shoes.

Pyro: Uh… who the heck are you?

?: I'm the Player, but call me Deltasanssavepaps. I always liked that name better.

Pyro: Wait. You're the Player? You're just A kid!

Deltasanssavepaps: You're just a kid too, but now you have unlimited power that almost matches mine.

Pyro: Touché.

I look around the endless void I was stuck in.

Pyro: So, why am I here?

Deltasanssavepaps: Simple. I know you weren't satisfied with the ending of the story you just had.

Pyro: Oh… I almost had forgotten about that.

Deltasanssavepaps: So I'm here to offer you two choices.

Pyro: Really? What would those be?

Deltasanssavepaps: The first would be going back to the world you were already in. Sayori, Yuri, And Natsuki would be restored. You would assume the role Anon had, in becoming the main character of "Doki Doki literature Club" and you would have obtained the powers of Main, Libby, And Monika

I mused to Myself. I didn't know what would happen if I did that, but it did sound like a pretty good deal.

Then my eyes widened.

Pyro: what about Monika?

Deltasanssavepaps looked uncomfortable.

Deltasanssavepaps: If you choose option one, she will stay the way she is: her file shattered across the many realms of gaming.

My mouth dropped opened. I wanted to speak, but I felt my other half take over.

Hikaru: What's the other option?

Deltasanssavepaps: The other option is you could go across the realms and find her fragments, and reassemble her file. When you have completed this task, you and The girls would be transported to reality, and the game would be closed forever.

Hikaru: that sounds like a pretty good option.

Deltasanssavepaps: You would also be given the option of taking friends you have made with you on the way.

Hikaru: what?

Deltasanssavepaps: in any case, I think it's time to decide. choose wisely.

I had an internal debate with my two halves.

Pyro: _listen, I know option two sounds good, but if we leave to go find the shards, we would lose all the power we just gained._

Hikaru: _But if we don't do option two, we'll never see Monika again!_

Pyro: _We can literally make a new Monika with the power we have! Let's do option one!_

Hikaru: _No! I'm not forgetting the promise I made to Libby and dad! Option 2!_

Hmmm….

It seems that Pyro and Hikaru have a hard time deciding what to do.

Well, in the end, it has always been up to you guys to decide.

So one more time. For old time's sake.

What will you do?

[OPTION 1: RETURN TO DDLC?]

[OPTION 2: SAVE MONIKA?]

I hope you choose correctly.

* * *

Well guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this book! I had a lot of fun doing it! I know you guys hate me for leaving you at this cliffhanger, but I really want you guys to decide.

Tell me honestly what would you do?

Give the murderer of your favorite characters another chance at life to redeem herself?

Or… forget your promise to Libby, and ignore Monika ever existed?

Like the player said, it's up to you guys to decide.

Welp, I'm out of time.

In the immortal words of simply guardian:

"Stay cheeki, Brekkis"


	25. thank you

Hey guys.

So, how'd did ya like that finale? Good? Awesome? BETTERTHANANYBOOKYOUREADONFANFICTION?

Eh, I'm getting ahead of myself.

So I noticed a lot of people chose Option 2.

But I'm still waiting for certain people to review it to show you guys the story trailer I'm working on.

But I'm not here to talk about that. I'm just here to say this.

Thank you.

Thank you for bothering to read my stories.

There must be a ton of other stories you could have read.

There must have been a ton of better authors you could have read too.

Like I said, I'm still totally new to fanfiction.

You could have read more experienced writers as well.

But you stuck with me, even though I put A LOT of mistakes in my writing.

So I wanted to thank for reading my story,

Thank you for reviewing and favoring it,

And most of all, in the immortal words of Dan salvato and Monika,

" _Thank you for being a part of my literature club!"_

See ya soon my dude,

The author of NEW REALITY


	26. sequel in production!

Welp, after looking at your comments, it's pretty obvious what you guys have chosen.

So I'm proud to announce the sequeal of new reality, NR2: Multiple realities, is now in production!

I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I can't wait to show it too you!

I have already decided the first world Pyro's heading too, but you guys can decide the next!

So, choose wisely.

Out of all these worlds, which would you like Pyro to travel too?

 _Simulacrum_

 _Five nights at Freddy's_

 _Little nightmares_

(If you don't know what simulacrum is, I suggest you go look up 8 bit ryans, or jacksepticeye's playthrough of it.)

Whichever game gets at least three reviews is the second story arc of our story.

I'm not going to tell you the first world he's heading too, but to give you a hint…

 ** _I am alive._**

 ** _Immortalized._**

Have fun figuring that out!

-The author of NEW REALITY


	27. SEQUEL PREVIEW!

Welp, here it is. The story trailer for NR2: Multiple realities.

Guys, you have no idea how much I missed writing as Pyro.

He's like a fake brother to me or something.

Well, without further ado, enjoy the trailer~!

 _Black._

Stop.

 _White._

Stop.

 _Static._

Stop.

 _Pain._

Stop.

 _Code, flying all around me, drowning me, entangling me._

 _Swirling around me like flames._

 _Flames that engulfed my home, as I watched helplessly as my father killed himself, and my entire family, and neon_

 _I screamed his name, the last thing I remembered being the eye seared on his wrist._

 _An eye seared on the cover of a book, the portrait of Markov. Finding clues, searching, prying everywhere, for a hint to solve this mystery, falling deeper and deeper under the gaze of the third eye._

 _Eye's staring at me, emerald, pink, blue, purple, red. Four are friends, one is betrayal._

 _Neon brought back, still burned. Neon hates Emerald, both like sisters._

 _Red traps us all, almost ending it all._

 _Knock him back, back into the fire._

 _Neon remembers, ends evil's blood line._

 _Tries to escape, everyone is fine._

 _Red returns, ends purple, pink, blue_

 _Is determined to end your hue_

 _Emerald intervenes, discards red, the ends justify the means._

 _Emerald tears float to the sky._

 _Emerald shatters, gone to the night._

 _Orange cries begging for her return._

 _Nothing happens, he begins to burn._

It's Your fault she died.

Stop…

 _Emerald swirls up, stares at you from the abyss._

Stop.

Your fault…

Stop it!

 _Emerald begins to crack once more._

 _Y̵̠͖͉̱͖̾͗̓̋͆̾̽̀̀̾̿̇͝Ȏ̵͍͍͉͓̠̹̱̫̐̍͗͐̀̀̈́̽͠Ŭ̵̡̧̡̹̝͉̤͕̔̆̇̅̋͆͂̍́̔͘R̵̰̄͂́̑̍́͘͘͜ ̵̡͇̫̭̇̾̑͒̔̃̈̈́̿́͝F̴̥̲̜̭̅͛̈̒̆̈́̅͋̒̾̕͝͝Ą̸̧̛̻̺̫̬̲͎̏̓̏́̽̓̉̉Ử̷̡̘̖̬͙̦̩̪̭̰͎̊̕͝L̸̖̩̘͕̼̻̠̓͐͐͐̎̂͜T̶̢̯̥͉͇̥͉̹̣̖̑̃̄́̀̀̄̾͝_

 _Emerald screams and shatters._

STOP!

PYRO's P.O.V

I jolted up gasping, breathing heavily, clutching my chest.

Pyro: It…it was just a dream…

I looked up, and glanced at a poster advertising the school festival.

Pyro: D-Dammit…

I got up and took a shaky breath.

It had been two months ever since I had seen the player.

I had chosen the players second option, to go save HER… but he sent me back here, and told me to wait.

For what, I didn't know.

None of the girls, or Anon doesn't exist anymore.

Heck, nothing exists anymore.

The only thing that's really here is an interpretation of my warehouse the player made.

He left me plenty of books to read in case I got bored.

I never read them though.

They just remind of, well you know.

 _Literature._

I still have nightmares about Anon's horrible red eyes….

LOL CUTTING YOU OFF AT A PREVIEW LIKE THIS!


	28. wattpad!

HEYA.

Just wanted to let you guys know that i have a wattpad account!

I have another story about Pyro and company on there as well!

keep in mind, before you read this story, that the story on fanfiction (AKA NEW REALITY)

this is an entirely different universe.

first, even though i just made everyone friends in this universe,

it will indded be Monika x Pyro in the wattpad with a story.

except with a twist!

You'll have to read to find out!

my wattpad is Thatmyboisansy123

go . check it out!


	29. ANNOUCNEMENT!

HEYA.

So i decided to move my wattpad story over to here. cause alot of you are saying

"WAH! I CAN'T FIND IT! WAH!"

So, it's gonna be here now! it might be a little confusing, with the first three chapters of multiple realitys coming out.

BUT!

I AM STILL PUTTING HERE! AND YA CAN'T STOP MEH! NYEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

But anyway, review my story on here pls! i haven't got much!


	30. ITS OUT FAM!

HEY HEY HEY! MULTIPLE REALITIES IS OUUUUUUUUT GO CHECK IT!


End file.
